


For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is her's to command

by Southernpeach13



Series: Daylight is Her's to command [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, always a girl jim lake jr., fem Jim Lake, fem!Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Jamie Lake was a normal teenage girl. She was a good kid . She did her homework, paid attention in class 85% of the time. All she did was take a short cut down the canal,when she heard a pile of ruble calling her name. It’s not like she wanted the amulet, she tried everything in her power to get rid of it, but nope. It just kept reappearing near her. Now she’s stuck with this stupid amulet that decided to make her some champion of Merlin.Now she has to survive high school, bullies, love, and trolls.





	1. Her becoming

The Becoming Part 1

The sun begins to rise in the sleepy town of Arcadia Oaks.  
The town unaware of the battle happening under their feet.  
A demonic growl is heard under a panel, a monstrous, dark figure pulls back for a punch, just barely missing his target.  
His opponent jumping in the air swinging his sword in the air planting his feet firmly on the ground.  
The darker one huffed, trying to catch his breath.  
“Yield Kanjigar.” he demanded  
“A Trollhunter never yields Bular” he huffed.  
“I’d rather die.” the Trollhunter  
“Terms accepted” he laughed as he jumped in the air with a yell that continued to fight.  
Blows landing, soon Bular slides away because of impact. As he begins to lift himself up he is met with Kanjigar’s sword.  
“Your turn, Bular. Yield” he growls unaware of the sun rising until he hears his skin crackling.  
He turns and to see the sun rising slowly, unaware that Bular had reeled back his feet to kick him in the face, until it was to late. He sent flying back under the bridge, his sword almost out of reach, glistening mockingly in the sun.  
Bular approaching him, he takes a risk and grabs his sword quickly, his hand nearly turning to stone in the processes. He stands to check his hand, the amulet in his armor glowing intensely.  
Bular stalked over Kanijigar. A twisted smile his face.  
“There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."  
Kanijigar sprints up the canal and jumps onto the underside of the bridge.  
Unaware of Bular hiding behind a support beam.  
Bular swung from the beaming kicked Kanjigar, who almost loses his balance .  
Bular lunges at him his a growl. Kanjigar swings down and hangs from the support beam while Bular chases him a look of murder in his glowing red eyes.  
Kanjigar swings back up on the underside of the bridge, Bular attacks him from behind and throws him across the bridge. His sword clattering onto the ground, glistening once more in the sunlight right before it shatters, Bular holding the Trollhunter down.  
Bular let a dark chuckle ripple from his throat.  
“It all ends here Trollhunter” he growled as he pushed Kanjigar’s face into the sun. The Trollhunter screaming in agony.  
Bular lifts his claw to sipe the amulet off the Trollhunters, but he grabbed his his hand and lifted it in the sun. Bular recoiled and clutches his arm as it smokes.  
Kanjigar slowly rising to his feet.  
“It’s me or the sun, either way, your doomed Trollhunter.”  
“No” Kanjigar gasped. “The amulet will find another. One who will stop you, and your master. I may end , but the fight will not.”  
Kanijigar slowly steps backwards into the sunlight.  
The Trollhunter crosses his arms around his chest to protect the amulet.Kanijigar closes his eyes and lets himself fall into the sunlight. His skin sparkles blue as in transforms to stone.His final thought. A prayer to Merlin.  
Please choose another, Do not choose my son.  
“NO!” Bular screams. as the Trollhunter his the ground, directly into the sunlight, the amulet out of reach. The Trollhunter’s body shatters on impact.  
Bular tries to lean out into the sunlight,but recoils back as it comes in contact with his skin. With one final roar Bular slams his fist into the support beam beside him and disappears into the shadows.  
In the ruble that was once a fierce warrior the amulet glowed brightly.

Somewhere not far away in a bedroom a red circular digital clock strikes 6:00 starts to beep softly.  
A small teenage girl with raven black hair groggily opens her eyes and glances over at the clock and jumps up realizing the time.  
She quickly changes and runs down the stairs into a living room and begins to start breakfast. She twirls a knife gracefully in her hand and begins to cook.  
After she’s finished she places one of the three a small brown bag into the fridge and throws the knife back into its place without even looking and carries breakfast tray back upstairs to a door with a note on it.  
Late night at work, sleeping in mom.  
She reads. The girl opens the door softly to see a middle aged women with red hair wearing glasses. The girl places the tray on a night stand and removes the glasses off her mother head and places them gently on the nightstand and pulls the cover up on her mom and kisses her softly on the cheek. \”Love you mom.” She whispers before getting up and closing the door.  
She heads toward the garage to her bike. She opens the garage door about to hop on her bike the sunlight warming her bringing a small smile on her face only to see a turned over trash can in front of her.  
“Racoons.” She sighed in annoyance. She quickly picked up the trash and say her best friend clicking on his bike helmet.  
“We’re gonna be late for school Jimjam.” He said with a smile.  
“Sorry Tobes.”She sighed and tossed a milk carton in the trash can.  
“I’ve been busy with our lunches.” She said with a smile.  
“One for me, mom.and-“  
She handed him a paper bag  
“One for you.”She said. He inhales the bag listing off the ingredients she had used.  
“And cardamom.” She added when he finished listing almost all the ingredients in the meatloaf she had prepared.  
“Taking a chance their Chef.”  
Toby looks at the bag once again and handed and tried to hand it back to her.  
“I can’t eat this I’m on a diet.  
“You’ve been on a diet for the past fourteen years, Tobes.” She called back already on her on her bike.  
“Long term goals Jamie,My body still changing.”  
Jamie rolled her eyes at her friends antics and continued to zoom down the street. Toby peddling behind her. Jamie looked down at her phone and felt her heart leap into her cheat as she saw the time.  
“Tobes it’s 8:00! She called out. Not wanting to get in trouble on the account of cooking meatloaf Jamie suggested going down the canal .  
“It’ll take us five minutes to get to school.  
Jamie and Toby took a sharp turn to the right.

  
Toby’s voice shaking from the rocks pleaded “Not the canal.”  
Jamie rolled her eyes and hollered back  
“Tobes c’mon live a little.” She said with a laugh.  
“It’s living that I’m worried about!” He screamed.Come on, Tobes.  
“Don't you ever want a little more excitement?” she said looking back to her friend.  
Toby chucked before giving her a serious look “No.” he said firmly.  
Jamie saw an opening in the trees and narrowed her eyes and lifts herself and her bike into the air at the end of the path. She lands back on the canal and slides to a stop.  
“Tobe, C’mon, It’s more fun than you think.: She hollered to her friend. Wanting to help him with his fear of biking on the canal.  
“Jamie Lake.” Jamie turns to see a pile of rubble in the distance with a confused look on her face.  
Jamie barely heard Toby coming down the canal as she walked toward the pile of rubble. Barley hearing what he was saying. She walks toward the rubble. Wondering if she was going crazy.  
“Toby, did you hear that voice.”  
“What voice,”  
“Jamie Lake.” it said once more. Jamie and Toby jumped back in surprise.  
Jamie scampered toward the pile asking once more if Toby heard the voice.  
“It’s a pile of K-spar, minerals don’t talk, there's gotta be a walkie-talkie in here somewhere.”  
Jamie removed a rock to find a glowing blue amulet.  
She picks it up with a curious look in her eyes.  
She barely heard Toby talking behind her.  
The two teens put the amulet to their ears. Only to hear a belting.  
“Toby, final bell.” She screamed.  
The two kids race towards their bikes in an attempt to get to school, unaware of the six eyes appearing in the shadow of a drain pipe.  
“It chose a human.” the voice said in pure surprise.

Later that day Jamie and Toby sat in history class typing away about The Peloponnesian War. Jamie looked up from her computer to see, well Toby trying to find an explanation on why and amulet could talk on his computer.  
She leaned in to ask Toby “Did you try talking amulet.”  
“ Yeah, but all I got was toys” Toby responded showing her his results.

“Jamie would you agree?”  
Jamie turned around to see her teacher had asked her a question.  
The tall man waiting patiently for her answer.  
“Sir”  
“With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactic or war I’ve described.” He said with a small smile on his face.  
“Yes.” Jamie said carefully not sure if she was right.  
“Excellent, which tactics specifically Miss Lake.”  
“The winning ones.  
Jamie cringed internally as the class broke out in laughter her response. Thankfully the bell rung and everyone rushed out.  
Jamie began to pack her things away as Strickler began to list off the assignment.  
“Jamie, may I have a word?”  
Jamie dropped her bag in surprise.  
Strickler leaned down to hand Jamie her book as the girl rushed to put her things away.  
“Jamie, you’re distracted. You fell asleep between the invasion of Attica and the Peace of Nicias, and your attention wandered for the rest of the class.”  
“Sorry, she whispered. as her teacher handed her, her spanish book.  
“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last nigh.” She sighed.  
“I know it's just you and your mother and you want to help her.”  
“She’s just so tired.” Her voice soft as if she was telling him a secret.  
“She started working double shifts at the clinic, I’m just trying to make life a little easier for her.”  
Strickler took out a notepad and jotted his number down and handed it to Jamie.  
“I believe I’m overdue for a talk with her.” He said as he handed Jamie the sticky pad with his number on it.  
Jamie glanced down at the note a sad look on her face.  
“Have her call me, please.”  
Jamie sighed and placed the sticky note in her pocket.  
“Will do Mr. Stricker.” she sighed before heading to Gym class.

Later that day Jamie after gym she pulled out the amulet while waiting for Toby.  
She heard something in the distance to see a couple shadows in the distance. She walked towards the shadows until she heard a door slam shut, she turned around to see Toby jogging towards her. She looked back and just brushed the shadows out of her mind.  
As the two friends walked out of the school Jamie heard a thud. She turned to see a Eli,a small boy being shoved into a locker as a jock slammed the door shut.  
“Hey!” Jamie called out.  
“Let him out Steve!” She demanded.  
Steve Putnick turned around to see his ex girlfriend walking towards him.  
“Steve, please let him out.” she said in a calm tone.  
“Mind your own business Lake.” He growled  
He turned back towards the locker that held the small boy and demanded that he tell him and his goons what he saw that morning. Eli began to ramble about monsters with stone for skin.  
“Steve, please just let him out.” She asked again.  
Steve glared at her once more before opening the locker to let tha meek boy out.  
Steve walked away with a huff and Jamie helped Eli out of the locker.  
As soon as Jamie gets home and her mom heads out for work she turned on the tv and picked up the amulet as it begins to glow.  
She heard a loud clatter in the basement. Jamie st the amulet down to see what was going. She opened the door and heard rustling again expecting racoons she grabbed the broom and headed down stairs to the basement. She saw a figure move in the shadows. She turned on the lamp and jumped as she saw a mirror. The light bulb crackles and pops leaving nothing but the glow of the fireplace to light her way. Six glowing eyes reveal themselves behind the girl before coming into the light to reveal a seven foot tall, blue troll comes into the light.  
“Mistress Jamie!” He Cries out with joy.  
Jamie turned around and screamed falling back scampering up to a wall .  
“Mistress Jamie, we have have found you. I am known as Blinky Jamie screams again and tries to run away only to bump into a even bigger green troll.  
“Hi.” it greets with a small wave. Jamie screams again.  
“It's Aaarrrgghh, three “R’s”  
Jamie falls to the ground covering her head, shaking like a leaf.  
“She says “aaaaaah!!!” a lot" Aaarrrgghh stated.  
“A greeting of sort.,” Blinky wonders aloud, fascinated by the small girl’s behavior.  
Blinky let out his own yelp to test his theory only to cause Jamie even more fear.  
Jamie tried to run only to be picked up by Aaarrrgghh.  
Jamie hangs upside down as the blue troll Blinky starts to tell her how’ she’s been chosen, before finally realizing that the girl wanted to be put down .  
“Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity.” He stated.  
“Solembily?” Aaarrrgghh asked.  
“To sound serious and dignified.”  
“Could you please put me down.” Jamie stuttered. Aaaarrgghh put the girl down gently and ratted her head in reassurance.  
Jamie stood there in shock as Blinky began to tell er how she was chosen and how she was now the protector of not only human kind, but trolls as well. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.  
Jamie woke up with a start the next morning alone in the basement.  
Soon Jamie stood outside of Strickler’s office and knocked on the door.  
“Mr.Strickler, do you have time to talk.  
“Strickler looked at Jamie with a concerned look on his face.  
“Of course Jamie.” He stated as he offered the girl a seat in front of his desk.  
“ Mr.Strickler, what would you do if something impossible happened to you. What if you wished for something adventurous to happen everyday, but you only thought of it as a silly thought and it suddenly happened to you?”  
Strickler sighed and looked art Jamie .  
Miss Lakefrom what I have seen with you, you are a student that always puts her responsibilities first, you always put others needs in front of your own. Whether its with your mother, your friend Toby, even your ex Claire.” Jamie smiled sadly at the mention of her once girlfriend they we’re still friends for sure, they still talked and it happened on good terms but it still kinda stung.  
“You care for others so much, that you hardly ever have time for yourself Jamie. So if this adventure as you call it what's good for you, go on it. As a great poet once said “Do what's good for you, or you’re not good for anybody”  
Jamie looked up and smiled at her teacher “Thanks for the advice Mr.Strickler, I like talking to you” The bell rang signaling Jamie she had to go to gym glass.  
She waved her teacher goodbye before walking out, but something caught Strickler’s eyes. He caught sight of the amulet glowing brightly in Jamie’s bag began his eyes widening as he felt his heart stop.

* * *

 

Later that night after Jamie looked st the amulet in her bag.  
The sun begins to set as Jamie walks outside looking at the amulet.  
The hands and symbols on the amulet begin to shift around. Forming words of the edges.  
“For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.” She reads.  
The wind begins to pick up as a ball of light erupts from the amulet dancing around her, before the light enters her chest. Blue light surrounding her and lifting her up in the air. Pieces of armor come together and click onto her, before she finally hits the ground. The armor to big for her at first, , it soon shrinks down to her size.  
“This is so freaking cool!” She exclaims. A sword appearing in her hand, shrinking down to her size. She swings the sword a couple time before pulling it behind her head and it gets stuck in the boulder. Jame tries to yank the sword out before pulling the sword out as it gets stuck in another stone.  
“Dang It.” She says.  
At the edge of the canal headlights shine as a man gets out of the car. He pauses at the pile of rocks under the canal before picking up one with a circular pattern on it and stares at it  
“It’s been taken. You failed, you let it go. Your father will be displeased.”  
Bular steps beside him.  
Bular growls and looks at Strickler “Whoever holds the Amulet of Merlin, I shall destroy him, just as I have done with the others.  
“Worry not you brute I know where to find the amulet.”  
Strickler’s eyes glow an intense yellow, his pupil slited.  
“I believe the amulet has found its new champion


	2. Her Becoming Part 2

The Becoming Part 2  
On the lazy streets of Arcadia Oaks Jamie Lake rides her bike toward the local dentist office. She parks her bike and shakes loose her straight black hair before walking in. Excited to tell her friend the news. She runs in the office yelling for Toby with excitement, unlike her usually calm voice only to stop as she sees her friend getting cotton padding shoved in his mouth.

She winced as she saw the sharp tools beside the dentist, backing away slowly.  
Jamie sat back down in the waiting room waiting patiently for the dentist to be done with Toby’s teeth, she reached into her bag and pulled out the amulet, weighing it gently in her hands, feeling the cool metal on her finger tips, the blue glow within it shimmering softly against her pale skin.  
Jamie waited alone, unaware of the woman in the front desk looking at her with a look of shock on her face.  
Jamie placed the amulet back in her bag, the teenager soon began to tug at her hair nervously, as she tapped her foot impatiently .  
A few hours later Toby walked out of the dentist’s office holding his jaw in pain. Jamie stopped and ran over to Toby, realizing he was in no condition to ride his bike with her so she could tell him what had happened she waited for Toby’s Nana to pick them up.  
Five minutes later she dragged Toby back to her house and sat him down in the kitchen after bidding Toby’s Nana goodbye.  
Toby sat down at the kitchen table and Jamie ran towards the kitchen to grab him an ice pack.  
She tossed it to him before returning to her bag to grab the amulet in her bag.  
“Toby you will not believe what this hit can do!” she said with excitement.  
Toby mumbled something about aspirin as she looked back down at the amulet and recited the glowing words.  
“For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command.” the amulet glowing softly as balls of light begin to surround his friend. Toby felt his heart lurch not knowing what was about to happen. Jamie’s feet lifted off the ground slowly as a blue mist circled his friend, the armor appearing onto her body. Toby stared in shock as Jamie turned into a giggling fit of excitement.  
Toby let out a startled scream reliving what just happened. His best friend had just pulled some Sailor Moon stunt in front of him. Well minus the skimpy outfit actually being badass armor.. Jamie jumped up and down with excitement as she gestured to herself in disbelief.  
Toby looked ran up to his friend staring in shock as he examined the silver armor.  
“This is insane!” he yelled. “Are you telling that little amulet turns you into a freaking knight!” he shouted in disbelief.  
Jamie nodded her head with excitement before gesturing behind her. “Dude, did you see the sword.” she squealed. Toby’s eyes widened as he looked at er back and sure enough there was a gigantic sword strapped to her back.  
Jamie reached for the handle and pulled out the sword the blade glowing brightly.  
Toby gawked at the sword he was about to touch the blade when a knock startled the two teenagers.  
Jamie turned to the door to see the blue troll from the other night standing outside her door giving her a dorky wave and smile.  
Toby screamed as the troll opened the door (didn’t she lock that) as he let himself in.  
Blinky opened his arms like before exclaiming “Mistress Jamie” like last night. Jamie turned around to see Toby bring to find a phone to call 911 only to scream something about animal control as Aaarrrgghh appeared and tried to enter the house through the doorway only to get stuck because of his size. Jamie tried not to laugh at the sight, feeling sorry for the big guy.  
Jamie looked in the cabinets to see if she could find some oil or butter to help get the big guy unstuck. She grabbed the olive oil and grabbed a crow bar she kept hidden incase she needed to hit someone if they broke in. She poured the olive oil between the door and Aaarrrgghh and began to pry him apart from the door to get him unstuck. Jamie grunted as she asked how they knew she was accepting the amulet and ended up letting out a startled cry as Blinky revealed that they had been spying on her. She finally got Aaarrrgghh unstuck as he fell to the ground. Jamie sighed and walked to Toby and took the phone from him, knowing that they would not take Toby’s call seriously.  
Jamie knelt down and grabbed Toby’s face gently whispering calming words.  
"Misterss Jamie, us Trolls have tried to keep our existence a secret so human would not panic like your friend here.” Blink stated while gestering to Toby Jamie glared at Blinky giving a silent look that said shut up. Jamie reached for Toby’s hand and began to shush him softly, telling him everything was fine.  
Blinky cocked an eyebrow at the sight of affection he could hear the boy’s heart pounding from the other side of the room.  
“What wrong with chubby human?” Aaarrrgghh asked. Jamie sat by toby so he could lay his head in her lap. Toby mumble silently about how monster are real and that they where going to die.  
“Toby’s has anxiety.” she mumbled.  
“Anxiety?” Aaarrrgghh questioned.  
“It's like a feeling of uneasiness or worry, some humans have it more often than others.” she stated  
”So why are you here?” Jamie said as she looked up at the Troll’s.  
“You have been chosen!” Blinky exclaimed.  
Jamie cocked her eyebrow at the Troll as Toby began to lift his head off Jamie’s lap and looked at his friend”The amulet has chosen you to become the Trollhunter. You are now the defender of all of Troll and humankind. It is a sacred responsibility, one that has never ever been passed down to any human. This Mistress Jamie this a momentous occasion, you have just changed the history of troll and human king forever.” Blinky said in a serious tone before giving her a dorky, toothy smile.  
Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of a horn honking  
“Oh God, it's my mom, everyone upstairs now!” she cried out.  
As soon as the last of the four ran up the stairs Barbra Lake walked in with a tired yawn.  
Jamie ran back downstairs, armor gone, amulet in her jacket pocket.  
“Mom, I thought you were coming back at midnight.”  
“Oh, I left my phone Sweetie. Also why I’m here could you get me some coffee. I can’t risk falling asleep at the E.R.”  
Jamie nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Jamie placed the filter in the coffee maker and began to put six tablespoons into the coffee maker along with six cups of water. As she turned the machine on she sent Toby a quick text asking Toby to ask Blinky about the Trollhunter before her. A couple minutes later she got a response about how it had been passed down to troll to troll for hundreds of years, she sent him another text asking what happened to the last one. Toby sent her a rather somber response on how the only way the amulet could choose another was if the last one was dead. Jamie shuddered as she realized that not even two days ago someone else was wearing the armor she was wearing earlier, did that Trollhunter have a family, A wife, kids who were still waiting for him to come home. Did they even know yet? Jamie’s mind was in overdrive till the light on the coffee maker turned off, telling her the coffee was done.  
Jamine poured the coffee into a thermos and handed it back to her mother. Jamie hugged her mother before she walked out the door. As Jamie watched as her mother pulled out of the driveway and drove away Blinkey walked up to her with Aaarrrgghh by his side.  
He clasped two of his many hands together as he studied the Lake household. “Don’t human s usually come with two parents?” he questioned, taking note that all of the portraits of Jamie and Barbra together there was no father in any of them. Toby and Jamie stiffened at the mention of the absent man. Jamie turned to Blinky and Aaarrgghh as she shrugged “Yeah, but sometimes one of them leaves.” She stated without giving the man a second thought.  
Jamie took the amulet out of her pocket and looked at it somberly. “Who killed the last guy who had this thing?”  
Blinky gazed at the small girl staring at the amulet.  
“His name was Kanjigar.He was one of the greatest Trollhunters there ever was.” Blinky stated. Mere hours before you found the Amulet a battle was taking place under the bridge between Kanjigar and one of the most powerful Gumm Gumm’s there are. Bular is his name. Moments before you and your stout friend came along Kanjigar made a choice, before Bular could take the amulet from him he saw a way to keep it from his reach, but at a cost.”  
His life.” Jamie finished.  
“Yes. Kanjigar fell from the bridge and into the sunlight, thereby turning to stone and killing him.”  
Jamie winced as she realized that when she had gotten the amulet by touching a dead Troll.  
“And I basically can’t get rid of this thing till I die, can I?”  
“I am afraid so.  
“I need a moment to process this.” She stated as she sat down and held her head in her hands.  
Blinky could tell Jamie didn’t want this, but surely the girl realized this was her destiny, she could surely become one of the greats with a little time. Blinky walked to the girl and began to speak  
"Destiny is a gift.” he began  
“ Some go their entire lives, living existence as a quiet desperation. Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually, a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valour, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear, is what is means to be a hero. Don't think, Mistress Jamie. Become!” He finished his speech as Jamie looked at him.  
“If i die with this thing in hand, I might as well go down in a fight.”

* * *

 

The next day as Jamie walked with Toby heading towards the the auditorium. Jamie saw Claire about to step inside before she turned around and gave her a small wave and waited for Jamie as Her and Toby parted ways, holding the door for her Jamie giving her smile in return.  
“Man, I remember when you first had a crush on her. You always got so scared you would speak Spanish.” Toby said with a laugh.  
Jamie laughed as she remembered how awkward she used to get with Claire. She remembered how she struggled to ask her out, eventually deciding to just write a poem and put in Claire’s locker. Sure enough the next day they arranged a movie date and things had blossomed from there, but as it went on both girl’s feelings became less romantic and more platonic. They both decided to stay as friends and hang out.  
Now here they are having friendly movie nights and play rehearsals.  
As Jamie walked in Strickler was attempting to catch up to her and see if he could find out why she had that wretched amulet, the man knowing full and well what it would cause for the small girl in the future, but before he could the bell rang signaling him it was time to teach his class.  
Later that day as the sun began to set Jamie and Toby rode their bikes through town talking about their day. Jamie rambling how she felt confident that she would get the part of Juliet. Unaware of the large dark troll in the shadows, until it was to late.  
Bular was slightly surprised to see the amulet had not only chosen a human, but such a small and frail looking one too.  
Jamie and Toby froze before she screamed of Toby to spilt up, boot wanting him to get hurt. Jamie began to peddle away trying to stay in what little sunlight that was left. She could hear Bular demanding the Amulet, before letting out a roar as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Bular began to chase the girl, the girl began to panic as Bular chased her.  
“Leave me alone!”she screamed she peddled through a narrow opening, Jamie made it to the t bridge and looked behind her to see if she lost Bular, his red and yellow eyes still burning in the back of her mind. She looked in front of her and let out a startled scream and slammed on the brakes as She was met with Blinky and Aaarrgghh.  
“Bular! she screamed.  
“Bular has been chasing all over town!” she screamed her heart still pounding.  
“He tried to kill me!”  
“Yet you are alive.” Blinky stated.’We knew you had potential to be a great Trollhunter. Especially since you just escaped Bular unscathed.”  
Jamie tried to catch her breath, her hand on her chest. She could still hear Blinky rambling in the background, but she was to focused on her heart getting back to normal. Jamie pulled out her phone and sent Toby a quick text asking if he was okay.  
Jamie quickly got a safe enough response telling her he was possibly scarred for life, but alive and at home.  
Jamie heard a loud crash far behind her and turned to see Bular behind her. Bular began to chase her once more. Aaarrgghh grabbed Jamie and tossed her on his back. Jamie took out the amulet and began to speak the incantation. The armor appearing onto her form as they reached the canal. As they reached the canal Jamie jumped off Aaarrgghh’s back she took out the large sword, waiting for Bular to come at her. Waiting for the others togged away as she saw a doorway open in the wall of the canal Jamie backed away slowly, not wanting to fight the giant troll in front of her. Bular stared at the human Trollhunter taking note of how her dark hair kept falling in her face as she tried to focus on him, he took note of how tiny she was for a human. Yet besides her size he could tell she was a fighter. Someone who would never go down without a fight.  
He could hear her heart pounding intensely. He could smell her blood from here. It smelled sweet and intoxicating.  
Bular straighter his back, deciding to let the small girl live. He could have his fun later.  
It was always fun to tease his prey before delivering the final blow anyway. After all she was new to the amulet and off troll kind, in general, it defiantly wouldn’t be a fun fight just yet and with that thought in his head he took his leave.  
Jamie stared at Bular as he disappeared into the night wondering what the hell had just happened to her and why he didn’t take the chance to kill her only to be led away by Aaarrgghh and pulled into Heart Stone. Jamie was still in a state of shock and terror to admire to crystal staircase.  
Jamie was led by Blinky to Trollmarket.  
Jamie was pulled out of her mind as Blinky stupid moving.  
Jamie looked up in awe ay a giant underground city lined with beautiful crystals and stones. The most oppressive one was one one across a canon with giant crystals jutting out of it.  
“This is the world you are meant to protect young Trollhunter, For this. Is. Troll Market!” Blinky exclaimed as Jamie stared in wonder  
“This is amazing.” Jamie added in amazement as she began to look around with a innocence Blinky had not seen in centuries.  
Blinky knew for sure at that moment as she began to look around and take everything in with such wonder and curiosity that Jamie would be a Trollhunter no one would forget.


	3. Secrets begin to unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I GOT THIS DONE! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Jamie ran through Trollmarket with a childlike innocence, Blinky watched the small human as she ran through the different markets taking everything in. Aaarrgghh let out a hearty laugh as he ran behind the new Trollhunter, Blinky by his his side.  
Blinky finally managed to catch up with the human girl.  
“Stay close.” he warned, human feet have never graced the grounds of Trollmarker.” he told her, Blinky and Aaarrgghh could already hear the whispers Blinky looked around for something that the human could cover herself with to hide her away from prying eyes. Blinky found a large piece of cloth that could easily hide the girl enough to keep others from staring as much.Blinky stopped the girl so he could throw the cloth over her and adusted it like a make shift hood. Ignoring her protest they continued there way, Jamie stared in awe as they continued on there way, Jamie walked beside Blinky asking questions about Trollmarket and their kind in general who Blinky gladly answered, it was nice to have someone look at him as if he held the knowledge of the universe. As they passed a dark corner the strange trio didn’t notice the large blue figure in the shadows glaring at the hooded girl.  
He watched as the small thing nearly stepped on a gnome only to stop and awe at it. He watched her bend down to pick it up.  
He saw Blinky and Aaarrgghh turn around to stop her from picking the pest up, but it was to late. She swooped it up and began to coo at it as if it was a kitten, he expected the gnome to turn savage and bite her, but merely cuddled into her hand and, wait was that thing purring.  
Jamie walked up to Blinky with the little guy in her hand “What is this?” she asked as she began so scratch his beard, causing the creature to purr even louder, it’s beady black eyes holding a sleepy look as she set the creature on a crate.  
“Those vermin are usually pic-pockets and thieves of our kind.” Blinky grumbled as he glared at the sleeping gnome. “Us Trolls only tolerate them foe their grooming services.”  
“Grooming?” Jamies asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
“They eat the parasites on the larger trolls.” he said as he gestured to Aaarrgghh who had three gnomes picking at his green fur.  
Jamie couldn’t help but be reminded of how chimps would groom each other for bugs in the jungle. She brushed the thought aside as she looked in awe at the heart stone, she quickly asked Blinky what it was for, she looked at the stone and at Blinky as he explained how it was the life force of Trollmarket. Jamie pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture for Toby, knowing full and well he would love to see it.  
Jamie pulled down her hood, her long black hair falling in place as she admired the Heartstone, sunddlly Jamie heard loud whispers, her heart began to pound as she turned around to see Trolls af different shapes and sizes gawking at her wondering in bitter and curious tones on why a human was here Blinky quickly wrapped one of his many arms around Jamie to show her to the crowd.  
“Friends, do not worry this young human is the new Trollhun-“  
before Blinky could finish his words a loud “What is this!” interrupted them.  
Jamie looked up to see a giant blue troll with spikes on his back and bone white antlers on his head storming towards her, shoving ``people in the crowd to get to her and Oh God. He’s big. She thought as she looked at the Troll huffing like a angry bull in front of her.  
Blinky quickly pushed Jamie to Aaarrgghh, so he could protect her from his anger. Jamie looked from behind Aaarrgghh as Blinky talked to the blue troll Draal she had heard from Blinky a moment ago. He began to in an aggressive tone about how human feet had never touched the grounds of Trollmarket. He walked to her causing her to stumble away from Aaarrgghh as Draal began to block anyway of her running off “So.” he growled “Who is this fleshbag?” he demanded as he looked at the small human as her dark hair began to fall in her face.  
Jamie could feel Draal’s breath against her face.  
Before Blinky could answer Jamie pulled out the amulet.  
“I’m Jamie Lake.” She whispered, Blinky felt his heart sink as he saw how insecure and silent the girl had gotten.  
Draal looked at what the girl had pulled out of her bag. Only to see a sight that caused him to feel to many emotions at the same time.  
Grief, jealousy. Anger as she said the three words he did not want to hear. Much less from a flesh bag.  
“I’m the Trollhunter.” She finished as she looked up at him dead in his gold and red eyes.  
Draal felt his heart drop at the realization.His father was dead.  
He glared at the female fleshbag.  
Draal gritted his sharp teeth as he tried to grab the girl to scream at her, but Aaarrgghh grabbed her and held her to his chest.  
“Amulet choose her.” he grunted. He could feel Jamie’s heart start to pound in her chest as Draal roared in his face.  
Jamie looked at the amulet sadly, realizing that this guy was most likely related to the last Trollhunter, Jamie took in a deep breath before stepping up to Draal. As much as she didn’t want to do this, she had to show him that the amulet chose her and as much as she felt bad for his loss she was not going to stand by and let him try and grab her and scream at her for something out of her control.  
“For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.”

Jamie stood in front of Draal the armor on her body. She could hear the others in the background confused,  
Draal straighter his back, glaring at the girl.  
“I am Dra-“  
“I know.” she interpreted “You just screamed at me and Blinky yelled you-“  
“Let me finish!” he roared  
“I am Draal,son of Kanjigarand the rightful heir to that amulet!”  
Jamie sighed and walked closer to Draal.  
“Look. I did not, let me repeat that cause I have a feeling you, like someone I know in school, I feel like you are extremely hard headed and stubborn. “  
Jamie walked towards him jabbing a finger at his chest.  
“I did not want the freaking amulet. I already had enough going on in my life with school and having to help take care of my mom. If I could give you the amulet, trust me man. I would.” Jamie sighed as she continued “But I can’t because I have to die first and I don’t want to do that for a long time. Got it.” She finished.  
Draal glared at the small human before turning around with a grunt. “We’ll see what Vendal has to say about this.” Draal grunted over his shoulder, he watched as Jamie glared at him as Blinky and Aaarrgghh led her away.  
Blinky looked over at the girl, he took note of how tense her stance was. He expected the armor to vanish as soon as they left, but it stayed probably because of how terrified she had felt when meeting Draal.  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
Blinky was pulled away from his thoughts to see that Jamie was looking at him.  
“I merely thought that the armor would vanish, are you not at ease?” he asked.  
“No.” it was a simple response one that held aggression, not directed at him or Aaarrgghh but the tone was there.Blinky continued his way way wanting to show the girl the Hero’s forge. As they entered the stone circular room he watched as her shoulders become less tense and more at ease as she stared in awe at the many statues of the Trollhunters of the past.  
“Who are they?” she asked as the armor vanished, Jamie finally feeling at ease with herself as she stared in wonder at the statues.  
“They are the Trollhunters of past, each statue is actually the past Trollhunter. They gave their lives for our kind and yours. Now they watch the present Trollhunters, that being you Mistress Jamie. the final repose being for Kanjigar “the courageous of course.” he said as he gestured to the empty platform.  
Blinky stared at the small girl as she looked at the empty repose.  
“So these aren’t really statues, are they? Their actual Trollhunters”  
“Why yes, one day far from now of course you will stand there watching over the next Trollhunters.  
“Humans don’t turn to stone when we die Blinky.” she stated.  
Then what do you do?” he asked confused at the girl’s strange statement.  
Jamie shrugged “When we die we’re usually put in the ground, some people cremate their dead though. Depends on where your from I guess.” she mumbled as she ran her hand against the wall of the forge in wonder as she listed to Blinky explain what exactly the Gumm-Gumms are and what Bular had done. Jamie walked back to the center of the room and crossed her arms “So why exactly does Bular want the amulet.”  
“That is unknown Mistress Jamie, but whatever he desires it for it cannot be good. Which is why we must begin your train as soon as possible.” Blinky stepped closer to a wall and pressed a stone button.  
Jamie let out a startled cry as axes began to swing from the ceiling and blades coming out of the floor. She rolls and dodges gracefully and presses her back against the wall, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at the axes swinging across the room  
“Excellent reflexes, Mistress Jamie.” Blinkt called out. Jamie jerked her head to glare at Blinky “Could we have not started off easier!?” She yelled.

* * *

 

 Jamie could barley hear an elderly voice let out a loud and stern “Blinkous Galadrigal!”  
Blinky let out a startled yep and hit the button once more to stop the blades, returning the Forge back to normal.  
Blinky flinched as the elderly troll began to walk towards him him.  
Blinky pressed the button on the side of the wall once more to put the blades back into their original places. The elder troll held a stern look in his milky white eyes as he walked up to Blinky his hands behind his back. He turned to Jamie a judging look in his eyes, Jamie felt like she was a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar as he leaned closer.  
“I wish, to meet the human who was supposedly chosen by the amulet.”  
He leaned a little closer and Jamie flinched as she felt his breath on her face.”I am Vendel little one.”  
Jamie gulped and held out her hand “I’m Jamie, um, daughter of Barbara.”  
Vendel pulled away from the girl as she pulled the amulet out of her pocket once more.  
“Amulet choose her.” Aaarrgghh announced once more.  
Vendel rolled his eyes and straightened his back as far as he could showing his full height.  
“So Draal tells me.” he committed as he walked away from her. He walked to the center of the room, “If this tiny fleshbag truly is the trollhunter, the Soothscryer will reveal it.”  
Blinky’s eyes widened “Vendel, please she’s barely trained for five minutes, she needs more time!”  
Vendel merely looked at Jamie and pointed to the center of the room with a stubborn old grunt. Jamie walked to the spot that he had pointed to that lit up the carving in the floor, soon a large statue came up from the ground with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.  
“This little one, is the Soothscyer it will judge your heart and true spirit, insert your right hand.  
Jamie looked ag Vendel with a confused look on her face.  
“I can’t even reach that thing!” she shouted Vendel raised a single eyebrow and motined to the doorway. Jamie saw Draal walk in with a smug look on his face.  
“Draal assist the Trollhunter so that she can reach the Soothscryer.”  
Draal picked her up by her hoodie and placed her closer to the mouth of the Soothscyer.”  
“I really hope this thing won’t take my hand.” she grumbled. Draal crossed his arms as Blinky hid his face in Aaarrgghh furry chest while he looked away.  
The teeth in the statue began to swirl and chop down at a steady rhythm as she slowly stuck her hand in, flinching as she felt her finger tips occanly brush against the blades. The Statue shut his mouth as her hand finally rested causing her to freak out….. Well a lot. She pulled away and tried to kick the mouth open only for it stay shut until finally….it released her. She fell off the statue gracelessly on the ground by Draal’s feet, to busy checking her hand for any sighns of damage to notice the the worry that flashed in his eyes for a brief second, as she held her hand close to her chest. Vendel walked back to the statue to examine the results of the Soothscyer, “Strange, the results are inconclusive.” he whispered nearly silently.  
“I’m not doing that again Also what does that mean?” Jamie stated firmly. Vendel turned to her surprised that she had heard his statement.  
“It simply means that there has never been a human Trollhunter before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render it’s judgement. Let us all hope you live to see it.” he stated as he walked away.  
Later that night Jamie found her bike was no longer on the bridge she had took earlier and let out a long groan as she realized she would half to walk home. Alone. In the dark.  
“What have I gotten myself into.” she mumbled “And haw am I supposed to explain my bike missing to mom.”She yelled in frustration as she threw her arms in the air, before crossing them across her chest. Unaware of the glowing eyes watching her every move in the distance. Jamie finally reach her home and felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw her mom’s car pulled in the driveway. What was she even going to tell her!.  
Jamie opened the front door slowly and saw her mom in the kitchen making some tea. She began to tiptoe slowly upstairs and winced as her mom called her.  
Jamie headed back downstairs forcing a smile on her face. And froze as she saw Mr.Strickler sitting in the kitchen.  
“Sweetie look who stopped by.”  
Mr.Strickler gave Jamie a kind smile. “Hello Jamie.”  
Jamie puffed her cheeks and glanced around the room before she could finally meet his eyes. “Heeeey, Mr. Strickler.” Jamie said with a nervous tone. Had she done something wrong, yeah she dozed in class sometimes but everyone's done that.  
Looked at her daughter and gave her a sweet smile. “Honey, Mr.Strickler stopped by to congratulate you on getting the part.”  
“Uh, what?”  
Barbra went deeper in the kitchen to grab the tea pot that had began to whistle and pour Mr.Strickler a cup of tea.  
“Jamie why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Romeo and Juliet.”  
“Why Jamie how could you not hear, you won the part for Juliet.” Strickler said with a smile.  
Strickler watched the child get stars in her eyes as she realized what he meant. “Oh my god! I-I got the part.” Jamie couldn't believe it after all the shit she’s been going through with amulet’s, magic armor and trolls, she actually got the part she had hoped for.  
“Mom I actually got the part!” she squealed as she bounced on her feet excitedly.  
Strickler gave Jamie a concerned look, dreading the future to come.  
“Jamie another reason why a came over was because I’m concerned for you, I fear you may be wearing yourself a little too thin with helping your mother and your grades in school and rehearsal and all.” Strickler took a sip of his tea and instantly regretted it, just barely keeping it down as Barbara began to list off all the things that Jamie had been keeping up with.  
The more he began to talk the more he realized how much Jame reminded him of Atlas.  
“ Atlas to carried the weight on his shoulder.” he commited . “Jamie I’m worried toat you may be over extending yourself. After all Jamie, you are only one person.”BArbra offered Strickler another cup of tea, but he refused. “Thank You,but I don’t wish to overstay my welcome. Stricker took out a pen and scribbled his number on a sticky note and handed it to Barbra.  
“Here is my number Ms.Lake”  
Jamie saw her mom take the number with a sheepish smile. “Please call me Barbra.” She said as she held out her hand for a handshake only for Strickler to take her hand and kiss it softley. “Of course Barbra.”  
Strickler gave Jamie a gentle smile and patted her on the shoulder before walking out of the house.  
Jamie sighed and began to head upstairs.  
“He’s really concerned about you Jamie.”  
Jamie turned to see her mom giving her a worried look, your only one person, if your grades start to slip I have to insist you cut back, starting with what you help me with.”  
Jamie turned to her mom and smiled, “Mom, it’s fine. I love helping you and caring for you.”  
“But it’s my job to take care of you, not the other way around.”  
Jamie pulled her mother into a firm hug.  
“Mom, you don’t have to worry about me, we take care of each other, it’s what do.”  
Marbra hugged her daughter tightly as she felt wet tears on her shirt. “We’ve been taking care of eachother since he left.”Jamie mumbled.  
“Jamie pulled away and wiped away her tears, “How about I make us something to eat?” She asked “Like chocolate chip pancakes.” Barbra sighed and let her little girl to the kitchen knowing that cooking would make her feel better. “Sure sweetie, sounds fantastic.

In the driveway Strickler unlocked his car feeling something watching him. “You shouldn't be here.” He growled his eyes flashing gold as he listened to the troll come up behind him.  
Strickler turned to see Bular growling a warning and raised an eyebrow as he saw a familiar blue bike in his claws. Bular looked in the window, watching Jamie laugh and cook with her mother.  
“Who is she?” he asked. Watching her stir the pancake batter.  
“She’s one of my students, why do you ask?  
S There’s something about her. Something powerful.”  
“ She’s the trollhunter what did you expect, their all powerful in their own way.”  
“”No.” Bular said “It’s something else.”  
Strickler realized what Bular meant.  
“Don’t you even think about touching her! She’s just a human an adolescent at that!”  
“No.” Bular growled” She’s not. Tell me Stricker why didn't you care to inform not only me, but my father of this. I know you could smell it in her blood!”  
“She’s to innocent Bular. You know what your father would have done.”  
Bular growled once more and looked at Jamie brush her dark hair behind her ear.  
“I want her.” he said.  
“No, you can’t have her. She’s to pure I won’t let you-”  
“I can do what I wish Impure. She young she can be persuaded to join us. I would have the not only the amulet to free my father, but the Trollhunter doing so herself.”  
Strickler felt his heart sink as he watched Bular sniff the air and inch closer to the window to watch her.  
Jamie placed the pancaked on a couple plates before getting the feeling she was being watched. She turned around and walked to the window and looked out to see nothing. She shrugged and grabbed the plates and set them on the table for her mom and herself.  
Barbra smiled at Jamie before starting a conversation “So Mr.Strickler seems really nice. Is he single?” Jamie choked on her pancakes and gave her mom a shocked look.  
“I-I honestly have no idea. Why would I even know that?”

The next day Jamie found herself back in Trollmarker with Blinky correcting her sword stance. After he was done with that he began explaining the three rules a Trollhunter always lives by.  
Rule number One:Always be afraid.  
Rule number Two:Always finish the fight.  
And finally rule number 3:When in doubt always kick then in the Gronk-nuks.  
“Wait what are Gronk-nuks?Jamie asked.  
Blinky tapped his foot on the floor to summon a large blade that nearly hit Jamie in her lady parts and soon realized what gronk-nuks are for a male troll.  
“So basically one-third of my job as Trollhunter is kicking a dude in the balls.”  
Jamie heard a set of feet enter the room and turned around only to see Draal walking in with a weird smile on his face. “So” he said all to causley ‘The little Trollhunters training begins.”  
He came close to the girl and smiled what appeared to be a genuine smile. So jamie smiled in return with a small wave. “Hi Draal.” she said a little unsure with what was happening.  
“Trollhunter, I was wondering since your training seems to have began, would you care for a sparring partner?” He asked as he punched his hand firmly. “As part of your training of course.” he said with a smile.  
Draal looked at Blinky who was practically begging Draal to stop with a pleading look in his many eyes. Knowing fully well what the young troll was up to.  
Draal smirked and crossed his arms firmly around his chest with a smirk “Well sparring with someone is part of the training is it not Blinky.”  
“In due time Draal just not no-”  
“Why wait Blinkous I’m very eager to see this human can do with the sword of daylight.”  
Jamie who had grown tired of standing in the same pose plopped to the ground. Glaring at Vendel. She was going to get her ass kicked wasn't she.  
“Let the little one spar.” Vendel proclaimed.  
“There's no harm in it Blinky.” Draal said happily as he walked away.  
Jamie looked at Blinky this type of situation beginning to feel way too familiar for her liking. “Sooooo. Hit as hard as I can.” Jamie said with a slight panic in her voice. “Of course Jamie.”  
“Blinky, is now a bad time to mention that I have like, never hit anyone in my entire life!” she whispered.  
“Ever?” Blinky asked.  
Yeah, never. I have never been in a fight Blinky.”  
“In your entire life!”  
“Yeah no!”  
“You fought Bular and you were victorious!”  
“Blinky I ran away and what minimal sword fighting there was was what l learned in the kitchen!”  
“Exactly, the fight is within you! Mistress Jamie! Hit him once and you will be changed forever.”  
Blinky pusher her to the sparring area in the room, she could see Draal at the end of it gulped as he got in a pouncing position and let out a loud roar and ran towards her. She was ready for it until he curled into a ball and began to roll towards her like Sonic the Hedgehog on steroids.She ran from him but not fast enough as he knocked her over. Jamie stumbled and try to call a timeout (Do trolls even have those? Guess not.) Drall grabbed her long hair and picked her up and began to hit her like a pinata before throwing her across the room. Jamie cried out in pain and held her ribs silently hoping he would take a hint and stop. Jamie wrapped her arms around herself and winced, yep her ribs were definitely broken after that. Draal stomped towards her and grabbed her by her hair once more and dangled her over the edge. “Draal enough!” Blinky cried. Drall ignored him and kept her over the edge and growled “I have waited my entire life to inherit that amulet, I can wait until you fall in battle.” Draal threw her back into the arena and Jamie let out a load cry of pain.  
“It looks like I won’t have to wait for long. If you know what’s good for you will stay down and live whelp.”  
Draal walked away laughing at her.  
Jamie felt teaars burning in her eyes as she saw Vendel walking away in the distance. Blinky and Aaarrgghh looked at her saddly. Jamie felt a lump form in her throught and stood up. Jamie got back up on her feet and held her ribs and ran out to the arena and out of the entrance to Trollmarket and up the crytstal stairwell, tears falling down her soft face. As she came back up to Arcadia she let out a loud choked up sob.  
She grabbed the amulet and threw it as far as she could with a angry cry. Not feeling Bular’s eyes on her once more in the distance.  
As Jamie headed back to her home she felt a strange tap on her shoulders. Jamie wirled around and saw a young dark skinned man behind her. He was rather muscular and had golden eyes.  
His hair was in thick dreadlocks pulled back into a low ponytail and a long scar across his nose.  
He gave her a gentle smile that made Jamie’s sniffles lesson. :He held out his hands and handed her the all to familer amulet. “I saw you throw this earlier. I thought you would want it back.” he rumbled. Jamie took the amulet from his large hands and looked at it. Jamie looked at th man again and mumble a small thanks and placed the cursed thing back in her pocket. “I threw that thing pretty far, why would you go get and try and find mr?” She asked.”The man simply shrugged and walked away “It seemed important.”  
Jamie felt guilt in her stomach as she looked back up. He had went in to find and looked for her to return it. “Wait.” The man paused. “Whats your name?”  
The man paused and turned back around “Miguel, my name is Miguel.”  
“Miguel, would you like to come in for some tea or something. You must have walked a long way and it’s the least I can do and I’m already closto my house.”  
“Sure Miss-”  
“Jamie . My name is Jamie Lake.”  
“Jamie” He said thats an adorable name.”  
“Thanks”  
Later that night Jamie set two tea cups in the living room and curled up on the side of the couch as her guest took his place beside her and the two began to chat.  
An hour or so later. Jamie had fallen asleep curled up on the couch, breathing evenly. Miguel grabbed the blanket on the couch and covered her with it. She shifted slightly and burrowed herself deeper in the couch. Miguel smiled and reached gor the necklace he had hidden under his black shirt. The jewl glowing a bright green around his neck and took it off. The magic vanished to reveal Mular the son of Gunmar. He brushed her hair behind her ears and smiled gently. “You tuuley are something to behold Trollhunter.”  
He noticed the bruises forming around her small pale body and growled.  
Draal had always had a been rough during a sparring session, but this was beyond that. This was to far, especially for somethig so delicate and pure and extremelly rare. He knew that Draal could smell the changling blood running through her veins along side with her human mother’s.  
“He would have to have a talk with his ex about her. She was much to valuble to be thrown around like this.  
He leaned closer to the crook of her delicate neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled sweet like what the sweets humans would make.  
“Soon little Trollhunter.”


	4. Jamie is changed

The next morning Jamie wakes up on the couch, with a blanket covering her as her mom shakes her shoulder gently for school.  
“Hey, time to get up sleepyhead.”  
Jamie rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes “What time is it?” she mumbled.  
“Time to get up unless of course you want me to cook breakfast before you go to school.”  
“No!” Jamie quickly and bolted up only to forget she was on a couch and not in a bed and crashed on her face.  
“Ow.”  
Later that day ast play rehearsal as Jamie practised her part of Juliet as they waited for there Romeo to arrive.  
Jamie’s ears perked up as she heard loud crashing in the hallway.  
Jamie looked up from her script at the auditorium doors and held in a large groan as she saw who entered the room.  
Mother freakin Steve Palchuck.  
“Miss Janeth what’s going on?” Jamie asked her gut screaming the answer.  
Miss Janeth gave Jamie an excited smile.  
“Oh, Jamie you didn't here. Steve’s the Romeo to your Juliet.”  
Jamie felt her script slip out of her hands as he walked onto the stage.

As play rehearsal ended Jamie stormed out of the school auditorium. She ran her soft hands across her face and groaned in frustration. She opened her locked and winced as her side flared up in pain from her beating the night before.As she reached to grab her things she saw black dots swarm over her vision. Jamie felt her tears starting to pool over.  
“Jamie!” Jamie felt her knees buckle in pain and gravity starting to pull her down until she felt someone hold her up before her face hit the ground.

Jamie woke up in the nurse's office and sat up and winced. She saw her hoodie had been removed and pulled up her shirt that revealed her ribs had been wrapped up and winced as as she noticed the bruises where still darkening. Jamie looked around and saw Claire talking to the nurse. She looked over to see Jamie awake. Relief flooded over her face as she ran and hugged Jamie tightly. Jamie hissed in pain letting Claire know that she had to loosen her iron grip.  
Claire ran her hands over Jamie’s face.  
“Jamie are you okay, what happened, who did this? Is something going on?”  
Jamie grabbed her ex-girlfriend’s hands “Claire!”  
“Claire, I’m fine.”  
“Jamie you’re not fine! Your ribs are broken, you’re black and blue all over!”  
“I got in a fight.”  
Claire eyes widened :”Jamie I know you. You don’t fight.”  
Jamie shrugged “He wouldn’t back off one thing led to another and I got pummeled.”  
“Jamie-“  
“Claire have I ever lied to you.”  
Jamie felt her stomach twist into knots as she spoke those words.  
Claire sighed “You’re right. I just- Jamie If you ever need anything just please, please tell me.”  
“Of course.”

Later that day Jamie headed to Trollmarket with a slight limp in her step with Toby by her side. As she walked through Trollmarket with Toby helping her keep her balance every now and again. She looked through Trollmarket and finally saw Draal boosting loudly in a troll bar.  
She bawled her hand in a fist as he boasted about how just couldn’t think of how to kill her as he took a swig of his drink. She saw Blinky and AAAARRGHH sitting in a corner drinking alone glaring at Draal.  
Jamie stormed over to Draal and forced his large cup down and glared him down.  
“You and me are going for a rematch as soon as I can walk straight again. Just you and me. I will be there and I am going to kick your ass for the shit you caused me today. Are we clear. Toby crossed his arms and gave Draal a look that would make the fiercest human men run. “Yeah we will.” Toby said firmly.  
Draal growled and stood at his full height.  
Jamie could just barely here AAAARRGGHH mumble “Changed forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. Sorry.  
> So if You’re confused on why Jamie moment with Draal and AAARRGGHH saying she was changed forever.  
> What changed her was the pain she felt that day.  
> Also in real life in the scene where Jim gets pummeled by Draal In real life he would have been in a lot more pain and mostly likely would have had a concussion


	5. Draal and Bular's secret

The very night that the little Trollhunter challenged Draal to a rematch once she could recover a from her injuries Draal stormed out of Trollmarket to seeth in his anger in peace. Once he was alone in he let out an angry roar and punched a nearby tree. The forest which had just seconds ago was filled with the little noises of crickets chirping into the night suddenly went dead silent. Draal couldn’t even here the wind rustling the leaves. He turned around only to see the last troll he wanted to see at the moment.  
Bular.  
Bular simply cocked his head to the side as Draal growled and pushed past him.  
“Well it looks like someone’s throwing a temper tantrum.” Bular taunted.  
“What are you even doing here?” Draal growled. Bular simply shrugged with a smirk on his face. “Last I checked you didn’t own the woods darling.”  
“Don’t call me that!” Draal yelled.  
“You lost that right when you struck my father down in battle and when that weak little human received the amulet’s call.”  
“Oh grow up Draal.” Bular groaned.  
“It’s not my fault the amulet did not choose you. It probably sensed you where to emotional for it anyway.”  
“How dare you!?” Draal roared. “I trained my entire life to inherit that amulet and for what, for a weak human to receive it’s call instead of me.”  
Bular let out an exasperated sigh and circled Draal slowly, similar to how a preditor would its prey before the final strike.  
“Human she might be. But she’s still the Trollhunter Draal. A Trollhunter who needs to learn the ways of the people she destined to protect the rest of her life, I highly doubt she wanted the burden of the amulet of daylight, but she has no choice dear. Not to mention that your little stunt only delayed her destiny. I saw her that night Draal. That girl can barely stand on her own. “  
“Why you care.” Draal said in a gruff tone.  
“She’s different from other humans. She’s small and appears delicate. Sorta like a porcelain doll. Which you nearly shattered.”  
Bular finally stood in front of Draal and leaned it. “I like her dear. Just like how I like you.” Draal felt his heart begin to pond in his stone chest.  
“I can also tell she’s stubborn, most likely challenged to a rematch, yes.”  
“Yes, she has.”  
“Good, let her win darling.”  
“Why would I do such a thing?”  
“She’s young Draal, the young can be persuaded much more easily, who knows If she’s hurt enough and if I made her the right offer she most likely would join me.”  
Bular gave Draal a peck on his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Tread carefully darling. I highly doubt you would want to lose her before getting to know her.”  
And with those words Bular disappeared into the night.


	6. When she says she can't kill, don't try and make her kill something ya idjits.

_For centuries, the trolls and the human worlds stod separate and at peace,divided by bridges that acted as doorways between the two realms, but the Gumm-Gumms wanted to devour all of mankind. They were led by Gunnar “the Black.” The rest off our kind fought against him and his army, culminating in the Battle of Killahead Bridge, the portal to Gunmar’s Darklands. After many moons good finally triumphed over evil, and our great Trollhunter Deya “the deliverer,” locked Gunnar away, exiled him into the Darklands,and sealed the Killahead Bridge with the sacred amulet. Soon after, we tore it apart, stone by stone. We left the old world in search for peace. We stowed away on a ship that the humans called the Mayflower. Finally after weeks of travel, we arrived in a strange exotic realm of North America and we journeyed on until we. Found a new Heartstone, in our new home under your own_ _Arcadia.”_

  
As Blinky finished his history lesson he turned back to to face Jamie only to see her completely zoned out with AAARRRGGHH braiding her hair for her combat training with a number of books laying astray on her lap.  
Blinky walked up to her and roughly hit her with a random book to bring her back into reality which caused her to erupt into a flurry of sentences in Spanish with what sounded like a couple of math equations thrown in the mix along with the mention of a Spanish exam.  
Jamie looked up at Blinky with a sheepish smile on her face.  
“Mistress Jamie as much as I love that you care about your human education. Do you not think learning about our kind will help you win your duel with Draal.”  
Jamie rubbed the exhaustion out of her as best as she could before looking up at Blinky. “Blinky I’m trying I really am, but between school and students, my mom, and training and oh no offense, but I’m still healing from where Draal beat within an inch of my like Blinky.” Jamie mumbled her lack of sleep starting to show once more as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing become more evened out. Blinky hit her upside the head with his book again to wake her up only for her to fall over and curl up like a kitten.  
“How, why!” Blinky stuttered trying to find a reason on why the girl would suddenly fall over. AAARRRGGHH glanced down at the tiny girl nudging her softly only getting a small groan before she curled up in on herself even more.  
“Mistress Jamie.” Blinky nudged her lightly with his tiny foot.  
Blinky let out a long tiring sigh before deciding to put the history book in her bag mumbling about how was he ever going to teach the girl to become a Deya Deliver.  
AAARRRGGHH and Blinky looked up to see a large green female troll running toward him Blinky felt his heart drop imminently fearing for the Heartstone.  
Blinky kicked the small Trollhunter lightly in the side wincing as she cried out in pain. “Broken rib! Remember!” She crawled up off the ground and looking up at the female Troll.  
“What’s wrong!”  
“Is it the Heartstone?” Blinky asked.  
“Stalking?” Asked AAARRRGGHH  
“Oh god! Is Bular in Trollmarke?” Jamie asked not wanting to fight another huge troll so soon and winced at the thought.  
“No! No! No! Gnome It’s rouge gnome!”  
“Are you being serious right now.”

* * *

  
Why. Why did the world hate her so much. More specifically why did this little shit hate her so much. Well she guessed at this size she was the little shit right now. All she wanted was to rehearse for the play and study for her Spanish exam. But no. Instead she gets her amulet taken, then she gets shrunken down and to top it all off she touched the hat.  
Now she has a gnome on her trying to make her his next meal while she reached for the very amulet that got her into this mess in the first place. Just barely reaching in while saying the incantation for the armor and grabbing the gnome while he stood there in shock and dragging him out of the tiny hole and throwing him outside for someone else to deal with.  
Then Blinky straight up tells her that she has to kill him (Oh and the shrinking should wear off in the mourning)  
And that’s how she ended up here on Toby’s pillow contemplating on what she should do listening to the little guy’s steady breathing as he slept away in a little bag.  
“I can’t kill this little guy Tobe’s he’s not a killer and neither am I. I nearly had dinner wit him Tobes.” Jamie said quietly as she placed her face in her hands.  
“I am.” Toby said looking away from his currently tiny friend (Did she walk all the way here at that size?”)  
“You are? How’s that even possible Tobes? You’re the sweetest guy I know?”  
“I left chocolate lying around ,it was after Easter too. Well one of Nana’s cats, Detective Snuggles found my stash and well by the time I found him it was to late.” Toby sniffled.  
“Death by chocolate, there are worse ways to go Tobes.”  
Jamie felt a yawn coming along and soon realized how tired she actually was.  
“Don’t beat yourself up accidents happen. At least he died happy. How about we talk tomorrow after I get back to normal size.” She said as she curled up to go to sleep.”

As Jamie’s breathing evened out Toby took the bag that held the tiny gnome and picked inside. He glanced back at his sleeping friend and sighed “I am so going to hell.” Toby said to himself as he headed down stairs and turned on the garbage disposal holding the bag over it in the dead of night.

* * *

  
That very night even darker forced where at hold in the town museum as the lone night guard was making his rounds making sure everything was in place. Unaware of Bular watching him like he was his next meal. He thought about eating the human but decided against it for now as he saw him leave the room. Bular left his hiding place and stalked over to a separate room that held Mr. Strickler surrounded by dozens of boxes of all shapes and sizes.  
Strickler since Bular coming and tried not to recoil in disgust.  
“Why would we build it here, right under their noses? Are you a fool Sticklander?”  
Strickler stabbed his pen in frustration before taking in a calming breath before turning to the dark prince.Have you not heard that the best hiding is in plain si-achjk”  
Bular grabbed Strickler’s throat and lifted him off the ground so he could look him in the eye.  
“ Don’t test me Impure.”  
“We want the same thing Bular and don’t forget that the very one who has unawarely stolen your affection is a halfing.” Stricker choked out as he thought back to his student feeling his stomach twist at the displeasure of having to use his star student as a means of keeping hi alive. The poor girl did not deserve what fate had dished out to her.  
Buar loosed his grip as the girl came to his mind. He had caught her scent on his way over to the museum. He decided against following her since he had unfortunately other matters to take care of.  
He let the changeling go only for Jamie’s sake.  
He headed to a crate and ripped off the lid.  
“My father has waited centuries. The Age of Gunmar is at hand.”

* * *

  
The next mourning Jamie wake up to a smiling face with a pair blank eyes staring back up at her.  
She stumbled out of bed knocking the (was that a dol) out of bed. Jamie suddenly heard a noise and turned around to see the walls of the room opening up. Then finally it hit her.  
She was in a doll house.  
The weird women next to her was a doll.  
She was still tiny!  
“Jamie whats wrong!”  
“I’m still tiny ad- and oh my god! Toby the gnome Toby please tell me you didn't do- oh god school! The Spanish exam! This is it I’m dead.” Jamie said.  
“Call in sick!”Toby suggested.  
“Toby I love you and all but you know damn well that Senor Uhl can smell a lie a mile away!” Jamie suddenly looked around her surrounding and she got an idea.

* * *

  
Moments later Toby ran his way through the school doors hoping Jamie’s plan would work.  
He burst through the Spanish classroom’s door and set up his laptop.  
“ We’re here! Well I’m here. Jamie’s here to. Just virtually. Toby clicked a button and Jamie’s gave the class a small wave explaining that she had gotten sick and feigned a small cough and went on with her presentation. As Jamie began to talk a loud sound entered the room Jamie was in.  
She looked out of the dollhouse to see Toby’s Nana cleaning up a bit only for her to pick up a cat carrier that held the very gnome that Toby said he took care of and to make it worse. Nana opened the kennel. Jamie tensed up and turned back to the camera with a Oh shit look on her face. She slowly went on with her presentation only to hear the gnome try and jump her. She left frame for a moment to give him a mighty kick. She found a necklace laying on the ground and made a reach for it and tied the gnome up and finally finished her presentation. Jamie felt a heavy pang in her lower stomach and groaned in pain she heard something about her grade, but was in too much pain to really care at the moment. She ran off screen and Toby quickly shut the laptop and ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.  
Toby ran all the way home and gave Jamie a bear hug. Before Toby could say anything Jamie gestured to the old dollhouse. “It’s weird I thought he was attacking me, but all he wanted was a home. He even made a friend.” Jamie said as she pointed at the gnome serenading the doll she had given to Toby when they were little kids. “Ya know Blinky said to take care of him and this in a way of taking care of him.” Jamie said. ‘I get to name him!” Toby said. “We shall call him Gnome Chompsky.”  
Jamie chuckled at the name. “It’s perfect Tobes.”

* * *

  
Later that night Jamie alone in her room, script held loosely in her hands as she fell into a deep sleep.  
Darker forces where at play not that far away.  
Strickler walked once more into the museum, Bular prowling behind him growling like a beast. Strickler once more felt sick to his stomach “Before you say anything Bular. I was waiting for a package to arrive. I also thought you might like this. He handed Bular a manila file. Bular took the box that held the piece and ripped it open letting the piece fly into place. He reached for the file and opened it carefully and was greeted by a photograph of the little hunters smiling face.  
He realized the folder held all kinds of information on Jamie and smiled as he learned more about her.  
“The bridge will soon be complete and soon your father will be free.” Stickler stated calmly as he bit into a blood red apple he had brought with him.  
Bular suddenly heard another voice enter and turned around. Bular recognized him as the lone security guard.  
“You were followed?” Bular asked not wanting his plans to be led astray.  
“Of course not.” Strickler said smoothly.  
“I merely brought you a midnight snack.”  
Bular stomach rumbled in hunger and chased his meal.  
As he pinned the man down and snapped his neck. He thought back to Jamie. As he ripped into is long dead prey he began to wonder what her pale skin would look like with her kinds blood spilled on them. He felt a shudder of excitement as he thought of how beautiful she already was and how dangerous she would become.


	7. Many fun times at Arcadia Museum (Nope!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be longer than it was and I am so, so, so sorry!  
> Okay chapter is rewritten and details have been added! I hope this is better, because I did not like how the orginal ending was. It was to abrupt and I wanted to write the museum scene in the show with gory details with a changing transformation and I hope I succeeded at that.

A few weeks later Jamie stretched her arms in her attempt to wake up. She went into the restroom to check her bruises. She applied some pressure to her ribs and hissed at the steady pain. Probably still fractured, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad. She slid off her oversized t-shirt and stepped in the shower. As she ran her fingers through her dark black hair. She heard a bit of a commotion downstairs. As Jamie finished her shower, she shut off the water. She threw on a pair of black leggings with constellations and her favorite Coca-Cola shirt and through on her blue hoodie and headed downstairs while throwing on her converse shoes. She went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast and threw her hair in a ponytail, as she got her ingredients she heard scattering feet somewhere behind her, Jamie turned her head and saw nothing. She pulled out a knife and heard a pair of feet behind her. As she heard the figure getting closer to grab her, she grabbed their arm and twisted one of their multiple arms behind them and brought the knife close to their neck.

“Ow, ow, ow! Great job Mistress Jamie! Excellent form!.” Jamie released Blinky’s arm and went back to making her mom’s breakfast along with her’s and Toby’s. “Blinky why are you even here. It’s daytime.” “Aaarrrgghh and I stowed away in your basement last night.” Jamie went to the fridge and began to put up her ingredients. “Why would you do that?” Blinkt sighed “Your wounds will most likely be healed in the next day or two. Draal will be relentless, we need to make sure you will come out alive Mistress Jamie and given your improvement, I do believe you just might survive.” Blinky said while looking around Jamie’s home. Aaarrrgghh soon made his presence known by carefully coming out of the basement. “Smell good,” Aaarrrgghh said with a kind smile pointing at Jamie’s breakfast.

“Thanks, Aaarrrgghh.” Jamie said as she wrote names on the bags for the breakfast. “I made some extra if you would like some.” Aaarrrgghh accepted her offer and grabbed a fresh omelet that Jamie had left on a plate. “Alright, I have to get to school, don’t touch anything or eat or break anything. Ya know what just head back down to the basement and take some books with you to read.” Jamie grabbed the bagged food and headed out the door. Blinky saw her take her bike and headed to school. Blinky turned to Aaarrrgghh and gave him a peck on his cheek and grabbed some books and led Aaarrrgghh back to the basement. 

* * *

Later that day during History class Jamie climbed on the bus wither fellow peers. As she sat alone waiting for Toby. She put in her earbuds and played her music. As she closed her eyes and Baby Metal began to play loudly in her ears she felt her seat shift with the weight of another person. She opened her eyes and saw Claire sitting beside her. "Hey." She said with a small wave. "Can I take a listen?" Jamie handed Claire one of her earbuds and they began to listen to Jamie's music. Claire laughed as she heard the familiar sound of guitar playing and drums beating loudly as Death by Baby Metal began to play in her ears. "Baby Metal, Jamie really." Jamie gauged at Claire's commentary. "What can I say, Claire, they're the best. Even though I can barely understand them." "That's up for debate, me personally. I will always be a Papa Skull fan." The two girls laughed and continued to debate who was the better band. Unaware of Strickler watching them. Taking notes on young Atlas's interactions with her fellow peers. The two girls continued to talk about music until Toby came over and sat in the seat next to them and chimed in about a show on the television, casting a glare at Claire every moment or so. Most likely for Jamie's sake. He always did admire how Toby looked out for Jamie. The two always had each other back. Especially when Jamie got her heart broken. As the yellow school bus pulled in front of the Museum Jamie strayed from Claire, who remained in the back, favoring being up front with Toby. As the class of teens listened to the Museum directors speech as she led them in the Museum and let them look around by themselves. Jamie found herself in an area of the Museum that held different kinds of swords and armor. She ran her pale fingers across the blade of a sword with letters engraved into the blade. Jamie felt a large hand on her shoulder and jumped in surprise. She knocked her finger on the blade and began to bleed lightly. She turned around to see a familiar face. "Miguel," she said a smile on her face.

"Jamie, it's good to see you again." His golden eyed darted to her fingers and noticed the blood steadily dripping from her pointer finger.

"Your bleeding." Jamie looked back own at her hand and laughed softly. "I can see" Jamie placed her finger in her mouth for a second in hope to stop the bleeding. Bular felt his arousal stir as Jamie licked the blood off her fingertip. Jamie popped her finger out of her mouth and gave him an innocent smile. Bular looked Jamie looked back down at her hand and laughed softly. "I can see." Jamie placed her finger in her mouth for a second in hope to stop the bleeding. Bular felt his arousal stir as Jamie licked the blood off her fingertip as Jamie popped her finger out of her mouth and gave him an innocent smile. Bular looked at Jamie's bright blue eyes, he turned to the blade that she had been admiring. "It's beautiful is it not." "Yeah," Jamie said. "The craftsmen's s ship is remarkable." Jamie placed her hand on the handle carefully unaware of Strickler's watching eyes. As the two continued to walk Bular listened to Jamie talk animatedly about her life. Taking in all of the information given to him. The two continued to walk, Bular glanced to his side to Stricklander talking to another Changeling. Stricklander gave Bular a glare as the other gave him a smirk as she saw Jamie by his side. Hours went by9 and soon Stricklander began ushering the fleshbags back together Jamie turned to Bular and gave him a shy little smile and took out a piece of paper and a dark blue pen. She scribbled an array of numbers down and handed him the paper. “Here this is my number. Why don’t we get together some time and you can tell me about yourself.” Bular took the little piece of paper from her delicate hands. “How about we meet up this Saturday?” He grunted. Jamie felt her cheeks heat up. She heard her teacher calling her. She glanced back to her classmates and quickly agreed and ran back to them with a small wave goodbye. She took her place by the small chubby boy and began to speak with him. 

* * *

“I can’t believe it Tobes!” Jamie said as she took her place next to her friend on the bus.

“I mean can you believe it. I mean did you see him! He’s just so tall and strong and he’s just been so sweet to me so far.” Jamie let out an excited squeal. Toby pulled her into a one-armed hug “I’m so proud of you Jimmie-jam!, it’s so good to see you getting yourself out there again.” Jamie blushed deeply and looked at her knees. It really was great that she was meeting people again.

Unaware of Claire giving her a sad look, realizing that her ex-girlfriend might have already moved on from her and was happy. Claire looked at Jamie once more. At least she was smiling again and that was what was important. 

* * *

That night as Jamie snuck out of the house and headed back to the canal. She took out the amulet as she walked down the crystal staircase and spoke the amulets words and let the armor cover her body. She headed to the training room and saw Blinky and Aaarrrgghh walking in hand in hand. She gave them a small wave and proceeded to walk to the center of the forge. Blink then active the forge to continue Jamie’s training. He had heard about a recent infestation of goblins in the area, given how they proceeded to attack Aaarrrgghh and himself when nightfall came. They had hid out in Tobious house and Blinky had discovered that Jamie had not killed the Merlin forsaken gnome that was wrecking havoc on Trollmarket, but was utterly surprised at how tame the creature had been. It situation had reminded him of a young viking lass he had seen many, many years ago who gained the ability to train even the most ferocious of dragons. He also remembered how she had, had many suiters in her life time. Blinky shook the thought of the long gone lass and focused on the one in front of him as she jumped and dodged and ran all through out the forge, swing the blade of Daylight gracefully in her hands, it appeared she had finally gotten the hang of the sword. Which was great, she would need it in her battle with Draal.

* * *

As Jamie trained Draal watched her from the entry way, she had healed up rather nicely, given how bad her injuries had been. He watched her slice in a dummy cleanly in half and gracefully jumped the blade that soon popped up from the floor. She landed with grace on her toes. Draal briefly wondered in she had taken up training in the human world, but her moves seemed more like a dance that a fighting style. The thought quickly left his mind as a large hammer swung down and hit her in the side, the Trollhunter crashing into the wall.

“Ow!”

Draal rolled his eyes and waited for the Trollhunter’s training to end. After an hour had passed Blinky turned off the Forge and walked up to her with open arms congratulating her. She fiddled with her braided hair and accepted the compliment. Her friend rushed up to her talking excitedly about how "crispy" watching her train had been. They continued   talking Toby pulling her into a  a one  armed hug and began to tease her about some get together she had arranged that Saturday with someone she had met at the little museum in the town. At the mention of the museum, Blinky seemed to remember something important.

"Misstress JamieI almost forgot to tell you! Your little town is infested with goblins. Aaarrgghh and I have discovered that they are taking refuge in your local museum. As Blinky began to hatch a plan to get them out of the museum, before it was too late. Unaware of Draal listening in.

* * *

An hour or so later Jamie, Tobias, Blinky and Aaarrgghh made to the museum in time to see the last remaining goblins entering the building after the seeming oblivious curator entered.

Jamie felt her heart pounding like a jack hammer in her chest, not wanting anything to happen to anyone because of these vicious little creatures. The group of four ran up to the doors Jamie tugged at the door, not surprised that the door was locked and tried the windows. As she applied a little pressure to the windows, she was...

surprised to find them unlocked. It didn't settle right with her. Why would the windows be unlocked for someone to easily break into them. It was strange and slightly unsettling. She pushed the feeling down and jumped up to the window and crawled in. As she landed on the ground she pulled in Toby. Blinky and Aaarrgghh stayed behind, given how they where much too large to fit through the tiny window. 

As the two teens tiptoed through the dark, silent museum, the tension began to thicken in the air. Jamie soon felt like she was walking through a mausoleum  of the supernatural.

Soon classical music began to fill the museums dark hallways. 

A light from a single room soon stretched  across the floor. Jamie and Toby silently walked towards the light and saw the curator taking something out of the box and staring at it with wonder before walking away. Soon the only thing Jamie and Toby could see was her shadow. Jamie heard a sickening crunch as the women bones began to shift, and warp into something else entirely. Jamie felt herself gag and she heard the skin tearing itself apart and something cracking and taking its place. She saw the shadows of her muscle tissue falling and ripping away from the skin.  The young Trollhunter made a mistake of looking into the room and nearly let out a terrified scream. She could see her nerves and muscle tissue ripping and tearing into fleshy, mushy shreds that fell to the ground, she saw the bones breaking through her skin and warping and stretching in front of her. Jamie felt tears fall from her eyes in fear and closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the gory image out of her mind. She covered her ears no longer being able to stand the sound of her bones crunching and skin tearing apart like a piece of bloody paper. 

Jamie backed into a wall, unaware of the loud thud that emanated from the wall. The creature turned to Jamie as soon as she finished her disturbing transformation and walked to her. 

Her ears perked to the sound of goblin feet scurrying the ground as she pulled the girl's hands from her ears. 

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Now, Now, little one. We wouldn't want the goblins coming out and eating you all up now would we?" She said in a sickly sweet material voice, it sounded wrong to Jamie. The goblins began to chuckle darkly as they smelled Jamie's fear.

Toby, where was Toby.

The creator's toxic green eyes looked down at Jamie kindly as she realized this was one of the things she smelled outside moments ago.

"Did you think I was in danger little one. Did you come here to rescue me from these little monsters."  
Jamie felt her words catch in her thought as she looked into the toxic green eyes.

"You did! Oh well, aren't you such a sweet little thing. I can see why my Prince has wanted to keep you alive. You're not like the others in the past, You don't want to kill everything you deemed as wrong, you want to save it, help it see a better way."  
The creature ran her razor-like claws across Jamie's head, almost as if she saw Jamie as a pet. "Well, little one. What if it's you that needs to be saved."  
Jamie finally gathered her courage and shoved her away and grabbed the amulet.

As she spoke the words of Merlin the armor took form on her body. She brought out her sword and pointed it the monster and just in tome she heard Aaarrgghh roar loudly, Blinky by his side and Toby on his furry back. Jamie slashed her blade at her the classical music playing faster and faster as their fighting increased. Toby and the others keeping the goblins at bay. The creature took out two twin crescent blades  and begin to strike at the Trollhunter. As the others smashed and destroyed toe goblins Jamie caught a glimpse of a bridge with Troll markings on it. The creature was an obviously skilled fighter, but unlike Jamie, she was cocky, while Jamie was terrified. Jamie finally got a small advantage and kicked the troll like creature away sending her flying across the room and landing on a little goblin with a mustache. 

The goblins soon turned on the troll like monster and pulled her down giving the others just enough time to make a quick escape.  Blinky and Aaarrgghh made for the trees, yelling for Blinky and Toby to hurry as Jamie's armor disappeared. The two teens stopped as flashing blue and red sirens and a loud siren filled their ears. The two froze and shot their hands in the air and fell to the ground when told to do so. The situation soon dawning on them that the cops had been called when they snuck into the museum and soon the two where cuffed and pushed into the back of police car and soon sent to the station for the night.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, sorry this took so long. I'm in my senior year of high school and I've been busy with school work!  
> I hope y'all like this chapter.

Of all the places Jamie expected to end up on a friday night. Getting her mugshot taken at the sheriff's department was not one of them.As the flash stated to go off.Jamie felt Toby running up next to her to pose with her with his sign. Toby no! ACK” and then proceeded to knock her over while Toby held his sign by her with a dorky smile on his face.

Later with the mugshots taken properly the police be gan to ask her if she had anyone to come pick her up from the station.

“Well kid.”the officer mumbled.

“My mom’s at work.”Jamie mumbled hating that they would have to interrupt her mom’s work load because of her.

“Okay then if you don’t want to bother your mother, then what about your dad.”

Jamie looked up at the officer and looked him in the eye.

“I don’t have one.” she said.

The cop realized he might have hit a sensitive subject and moved on.

“Well do you have a legal adult you and your quirky little friend here can trust, any teacher.”

Jamie sighed and realized she was probably going to hear about this from her mother anyway so she let out a long sighed and looked away and mumbled with embarrassment.

“My history teacher, Mr.Strickler.”

* * *

 

Stricklander in his many, many years on this world was used to strange things happening in his life, but he did get the occaniel surprise now and again. That was to be expected, he could not predict the future after all.

“One thing he never would have seen coming, was a call he received from Arcadia’s finest themselves telling him the two of his students had been arrested. Jamie being one of them.

As Strickler got into his car he received another call from Normora explaining what had happened.

Everything from Jamie being frozen in fear as she catches Normora’s transformation to her true form. All they way to her receiving a kick to the gut from her and accidently landing on the leading goblin and barely getting away to call the cops on Jamie before she could get away to snitch to the Trolls about the bridge.

“Normora , you cannot press charges on her. It’s not her fault those damn Trolls decided to drag her into their mess.”

“Itś ironic is it not?” Normora said with a laugh as she killed the last goblin.

“That their protector is one of us.”

“Not entirely Normora. Her darling mother is human. I suspect that her father was the changeling. He probably thought he could get away from Gunmarś forces and have a sense of normalcy in a way. Probably ran off when his treachery was discovered by our kings forces.”

Normora went back to placing the piece she had received that day on the bridge and chimed in.

“And in doing so, this little halfling has no idea what she is. Does she?”

Strickler sighed and came to a stop at a red light and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Unfortunately not, and if the stories of halflings are true I’m afraid she’s not going to understand and become extremely hostile to everyone she’s to come across.”  
Stricklander remembered clearly when he had come of age to properly transform. The process had been agonizingly long and painful for him and Changelings were known to have an extremely high pain tolerance than humans were prone to have. He was worried about what would happen to his prized pupil when her 16th year would come.

As the light turned green Normora decided not to press charges against the two fleshbags and Stricklander found himself pulling into the parking lot of the tiny police station.

Twenty minutes later Jamie and Tobias where sitting silently in the backseat of his vehicle waiting to be drove home.

As Strickler buckled his seatbelt he noticed Jamie in his rearview mirror looking at her knees with sadness like she was thinking of a way to fix the past.

He could hear Tobias mumbling about their encounter with Normora and chuckled silently as he mentioned the first two names and froze for a moment when he heard his own. His shoulders relaxed as Jamie scoffed at the thought of he, himself being a Chamigling.  
“Yeah right Tobes, if he’s one then I’m one.”She said with a roll of her eyes.

Stricklander gave Jamie a quick glance in the mirror before returning his eyes to the road.

 _You have no idea Young Atlas._ He thought sadly as he began to drive the two back to their homes.

* * *

 

Ten long agonizing minutes later after Strickler dropped Toby off, Jamie was dropped off to her home and saw her mom waiting for her with a worried look on her face that soon turned stern as she saw that Jamie was physically fine.   
Barbra stormed to up to the car as Strickler unlocked the door. Barbra quickly pulled Jamie in a fierce hug before pulling away and gesturing her into the house. Barbra turned back to Strickler and gave him a kind smile and began to speak with him as Jamie closed the door to the house. She ran up to her room and slammed the door in frustration at her current situation. Jamie turned her back to the door and leaned on it and slid down to the ground. Jamie heard her mom enter the house a few moments later.

How in the world was she even going to explain this to her. Jamie had no normal or even believable reason to be in the museum.

Jamie heard her mom coming up the stairs, so she went ahead and moved out from in front of the door in favor for her bed. Jamie curled up into a tiny, little ball under her covers in hopes her mom would think she was asleep. Barbra opened the door and turned to her daughter’s direction. She let out a sigh and sat near her daughters backside. Jamie felt the bed shift with her mother’s weight and she placed a hand on her head like she used to do when Jaime was a child. Jamie always thought of safety and comfort when her mother did that, but now after everything that had happened. That contact felt wrong. Barbra felt her daughter pull away from her as she laid her hand on her head.

Barbra felt a pang in her chest as her daughter refuser her contact, so she placed her hands in her lap instead.

“What were you thinking Jamie? Breaking into a museum.”  
Barbra looked at her daughter sadley as she remained silent, her voice caught in the back of her throat. “Sweetie, you’re lucky that women didn't press any charges.”  

Barbra waited for her daughter to say something, anything would be better than her taying in the dark about something llike this, why would she do something like this. It made no sense in Barbra’s eyes, yet still Jamie remained silent, jerking away every time her mother tried to place her hand on her head.

Barbra finally sighed and realized that her daughter was going to remain silent throughout this endeavor.

“Fine Jamie, if you don’t want to tell me that's fine, but you are grounded until you apologize to MIss Normora!” Barbra stood up and walked out of her daughter's room and shut the door.

Jamie pulled off her blanket and hopped off her bed, she pulled on her hoodie and threw her converse’s on. She headed to her closet and grabbed the largest stuffed animal she could find (which was a giant Sleepytime Care Bear she had had since she was like eight.) and placed in on the bed and under the covers in place of her. She headed to the window and jumped to the tree a few inches away from her bedroom and climbed down. Unaware of Strickler’s car parked in the shadows watching her leave her house and head in the direction of the canal with bright glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

 

Jamie met up with Toby, Blinky and Aaaarrgghh by the entryway to Trollmarket.

As they headed down to Trollmarket Jamie and Toby began explaining everything that had happened when they were not present.  

 

“What even was she?” Jamie asked as they entered Trollmarket and headed to the little bar/restaurant area and took a seat.Blinky ordered a drink and began to speak to Aaaarrgghh in troll speak. Aaarrrgghh turned to Jamie when their little conversation was finished

“Changeling.” he whispered with a hint of fear in his voice, knowing what that truly meant. Blinky nearly spit out his mead and was quick to gesture silence for his mate, not wanting anyone to hear them speak of this as trolls nearby turned to them with what Jamie might have thought was fear.

Normora had been rather small compared to a  troll, why would they be scared of her kind outside of watching them shapeshift. Jamie shuddered at the memory as her mind flasher back to Miss Normora’s skin falling to the ground in a droopy, mushy pile.

Blinky leaned to the human’s and began to explain in an almost silent voice.

Changeling where trolls at one point, that had been taken by the Gumm-Gumm’s and something had been done to them. Something _unnatural_ in Blinky’s words and over time their population grew and they served as Gunmar’s spies in the world above.

“I saw Killahead bridge.” Jamie said as Blinky finished his tale on how Changelings’ came to be.

Blinky and Aaaarrgghh’s eyes widened as Jamie mentioned  the bridge, it was impossible Killahead had been destroyed, it’s pieces taken and hidden throughout the world.

“Mistress Jamie it would take them years, decades, even centuries to find all of the pieces.

Jamie ran in front of Blinky and stopped firmly in front of him.

“Blinky that’s the time they have had. You told me this war ended thousands of years ago. Thay have had timea and that bridge is over half way done.” She whispered loudly

Blinky as they left their seats.

Jamie and Blinky continued to walk, absorbed in their quiet conversation, not wanting prying ears to overhear what they had discovered until they had more proof.

Blink let out an exasperated sigh and looked in front of him, Jamie was still zoned out from their conversation and was mindlessly looking the sparkling minerals above their heads. He made a grab in hopes to pull her out of the way of the troll she was about to run into, but it was to late.

Jamie soon collided into wall of rocket muscle. She slowly looked up to see that she had ran into Draal. She backed away from him and shoved her hands into her jacket pocket and glared at him.

“Well little Trollhunter, if you you wanted to be all up on me, all you had to do was ask.”

Jamie glared at Draal, not really in the mood for his jibes.

Jamie attempted to just push by him, but he blocked her way.

“Aaaww, is the little Trollhunter getting embarrassed? “Draal said in a mocking tone.

Jamie just crossed her arms tapping her foot. Her heart starting to pound in her chest as her anxiety began to take over. She tapped her foot keeping her breathing even as she looked past him, could she run past him? Or would he just pull her back?   
Jamie just sighed and decided it was worth the risk. Jamie moved past him, Blinky following after her. Draal demanded that she turn around and return to his taunting as Toby and Aaaarrgghh soon appeared and ran up to her just as Jamie turned on her heel and  flipped him off with both hands, Toby catching up to her laughing at Draalś dumbstruck expression as Toby swung his arm around Jamieś shoulders as she turned back around. Jamie let out a surprised yelp as Draal suddenly picked her up by her hoodie. “What they heck, put me down!”   
Draal glared at Jamie, obviously not liking that she walked away when he was “speaking” to her. She felt his breath hit her face.

“Dude, you need a breath mint.” she grumbled.   
“How dare you!” He roared

“First you challenge my honor, and now you proceed to try and humiliate me!”

Jamie’s heart dropped, her gut twisted in anger.   
“How dare you!” she yelled, still dangling in the air.

“I humiliated _you._ ” You beat me to a pulp and laughed at me not even two days into my training. You broke my ribs and nearly broke my leg, because of you I had to lie to mom and a friend of mine. I don’t know why you feel the need to hurt me, every chance you get, because I did _nothing_ wrong. I can’t help that this amulet chose me. I can’t control on whether or not your dad’s still around. I get that you’re hurting but that gives you no right to take it out on me.”   
JAmie could feel tears streaming down her face now as Draal set her down. She stood firmly on the ground “And personally Draal. _I can’t wait_ to meet you in that arena tomorrow, because I am personally going to kick your fucking ass into next week.” She hissed.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the Arcadia Museum, Strickler pulled into the parking lot where Normora was waiting for him on the outside.

Strickler gave her a sympathetic look, she looked scared and rightfully so.

Young Atlashad found the bridge along with two Trolls. In the eyes of their leader she had failed the most important mission she had ever been given. He hoped he could clean this up for her. She, being one of the few  he could trust.

The two walked together. Normora’s confidence  long gone. As the entered the room that held the bridge, Normora’s heart dropped as she sway Bular casally sharpened his sword on his arm.

He glared at the female changeling, before going back to sharpening his blade against his stone arms. Normora felt her heart pounding harder and harder in her chest as Prince Bular turned his golden eyes away from her.  And went back to sharpening his sword.

“You had one job.” He said, his voice calm.

Normora forced herself to keep looking at the Prince’s large form. Her fear consuming her.

“All you had to do was keep them from finding the bridge.” He growled

“And what happened.” He growled.

Normora forced her hands by her side. Trying her best not to fidget.

“The trollhunter found the bridge.” she whispered.

Bular examined his blade, before deeming it sharp enough. Normora gasped as Bular pointed his blade closer to her throat.

“Give me one reason why I should let you live.” He growled

Normora quickly pulled a large round medieval looking device.

“I’ve acquired the Fetch.” She gasped, showing it to him.   
Bular looked at the Fetch and took it in hand.   
“You wish to acquire more changelings.”   
“Think about how proud your father will be, that you were the reason his army grows. Think about it my Prince.  The Trollhunter is only one person and half human at that. She’s weaker than us. We out number her, with more of us. We out number the trolls.” Normora said happily. And _when_ you and your father defeat her and the trolls of trollmarket. You will have her, you might even get Draal back to.”   
Bular thought for a moment. He missed Draal greatly, but he longed for the little Trollhunter. He wanted them both and he would have them both, by his side. Loving him. Fighting alongside him. It would be perfect.

“Prepare the exchange.” He growled.

* * *

 

The next day Jamie stood on stage with Steve Palchuk as he said his lines. He was speaking of Juliet, so that’s who the spotlight was on, but he shoved her out of the way taking her place. She shot him a dirty glare, not really wanting to deal with him today. She soon began walking the stage rehearsing her lines. She said her lines with passion, hiding the fear of the rematch with Draal. Jamie felt like she was going to die, so why spend her last day fighting someone like Palchuck.

As rehearsal ended Jamie slid a letter into Claire and Eli’s backpack. If she was going to die, she might as well tell what few friends she had outside of Toby that she was no longer going to be here.

* * *

That night Jamie cooked up a storm. Barbra was shocked at the site of the kitchen.

“Jamie are you okay.” Barbra said with a forced laugh.

“Sweetie, you only cook like this when your stressed “  
Jamie laughed lightly. “I’m fine mom. I just wanted to cook your favorites, you’re always working and I thought it would be nice if we just sat down and talked.”   
“Well I’ll set the table.” Barbra said with a small smile.

A few hours later the food was ate and Jamie was gathering the dishes.  Her mom praising her cooking skills.

Jamie, where those shrimp cakes. I haven't had those since-

“Dad left us.” Jamie said sadly.

“I didn't think you were old enough to remember.” Barbara said giving her daughter an apologetic look.

“Trust me, I remember enough.” SHe said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

“I remember how his beard would scratch his face when he hugged me. How he made you laugh. But the most vivid thing I remember was how much he hurt you when he left.” Jamie felt tears in her eyes. She tried to stop them from falling but it was to late. Droplets of water fell from her eyes. Jamie felt her mother pull her away from the sink and into a hug.    
“It’s alright Jamie. It’s alright to let go sometimes, you don’t always have to be the strong one.” Barbra pulled away and wiped her daughter’s tears away. Jamie hugged her mother tightly.   
“You know I would never leave you, at least not by choice.”   
Barbra hugged her daughter tighter.

“Jamie is there something you want to tell me?”   
Jamie pulled away from her mother and wiped her tears away.

“I’m fine mom. I just want you to know that I’ll always love you. No matter what happens.”   
Jamie turned away and went back to cleaning the dishes. As soon as she was done, she slid a letter by her mom’s purse.

* * *

Later that night Jamie sat alone in her bed, the amulet humming in her hands. She sighed and flopped onto her back. She shined the light on her wall and say letters  appear in the light.. Jamie sat up and reached for a book Blinky had lent her to help identify important moments in troll history, artifacts, and most importantly weaknessess. She shined the light on a picture of a bridge and words soon appeared that read _Killahead Bridge._ As she contined to shine the light onto the pages it flipped to an image of the last Troll she wanted to see besided Draal.

_Bular_

She read over the list of weakness until she heard the static  her walkie- talkie. Toby’s voice chiming in.

“Hey, Jimmie-Jam. How you feeling.” He asked.

“What do you think Tobes, I'm completely and utterly terrified.” she said as she continued looking over the list of troll weakness.   
“I can’t sleep Tobes.” She mumbled as she closed the book

“Yeah, me either. BUt don’t worry girl, You got this!” Toby said trying to cheer her up.

Jamie laughed “Thanks, for the pep talk Toby.” She said she gave her friend a little wave from across the street before the two teens turned out the lights. Hoping to get a wink of sleep.

* * *

 

The next day trolls of every shape and color gathered in the training arena. Jamie twisted her hair into a braid and gave Toby a frightened look. She quickly reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out an envelope and placed it in his hands.

“If I die today, read this okay.” she said giving Toby a sheepish smile.

Toby looked at Jamie

“You promised me tacos’.”

Jamie laughed and looked at her chubby friend.   
“Now is not the time to be thinking about lunch Tobes.” She said with a goofy grin.

“Girl, last week we went out for tacos for lunch cause what the school had that day was nasty. I paid. Then you said “Next time’s on me.” Jamie you’re going to get this letter back. _Unopened,_ because you are coming back from this fight _alive._ After you kick his ass and then we get tacos and you’re paying.”   
Jamie let out a very unlady-like snort.

“Sounds good.” She pulled him into a hug. Unaware of Draal watching her in the distance.

He never realized how small she really was until know. He felt sympathy for the little Trollhunter. She really had no idea what Bular’s plan was for her. Knowing him though. It was nothing good. He doubted the human would kill him, but deep down he hoped she would. He wanted nothing to do with this war anymore. He was tired his father was gone. The one he had loved was the one who struck him down. It was funny really, that one of the being you would take a bullet for was the one behind the trigger.

He watched as Blinky pulled her in a tight hug, along with his husband Aaaarrgghh, before giving her a gentle shove towards the arena.

\----------

Blinky looked back to the small human. It wasn't fair. She was to young for a battle like this, to inexperienced, but right know she needed  support.

“Fight from your heart, Mistress Jamie. It is strong, stronger than any rock.”  
Blinkt took a small step forward, and Aaaarrgghh quickly pulled him back as the strong pointed bars came crashing down. Keeping Jamie far from his reach.

He looked at Jamie walking away. The daylight  armor taking hold on her tiny body.

“And certainly stronger than mine.”

* * *

Draal punched the ground and let out a load beastiel growl as he saw the Trollhunter summon the armor. She pointed the sword of Daylight at him and tried to look tough, but she let out a meak sound of surprise as the floor began to rise.

Draal bared his teeth at her and leaped towards her. She tripped as the floor continued to move and he grabbed her leg and threw her against a wall.

She let out a small groan of pain and held her head in her hands for a moment, before Draal leaped towards her once more. She threw her sword at him and stopped him in his tracks. He looked her with a moment of confusion.

The sword appeared in her back in her hands.

Draal stared at for a moment more before letting out a battle cry. Jamie swung her sword at him, but he deflected it with ease.

_Let her win._

Bular’s words rang in his ears. He knew she would survive this.

He would not. He would take the final blow.

He glared at her, and he saw it. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was debating her next move. He barreled towards her, he might throw the fight but he still had to make it look good. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her up in the air. As she fell the ground she let out a grunt of pain.

Jamie picked herself up and looked at him.

Jamie heard Draal stomping towards her she flipped on her back and called out loudly

“Rule number three!” And she proceeded to kick him in the gronk nuks (balls, she kicked him in balls.)

Jamie winced as Draal went down, but quickly hid behind him.

Draal got up and realized that the girl was nowhere in his sight.

For the love of Deya’s grace he thought, how the hell was he supposed to spare her if he couldn’t find her.

Jamie limped away towards one of the hammers swinging from the ceiling.

“You might be the son of Kanjigar!” She called out.

“But I’m Jamie, daughter of Barbara! And the amulet chose me!” Jamie cried out.  Draal looked at her confused for a moment, right before the hammer came swing back down and hit him, sending flying across the room.

Jamie limped towards where she saw Draal clutching onto a edge, that led toward a river of lava.

She could hear the other trolls watching them, chanting for her to kill him.

Draal looked at her as he tried to lift himself up.

She was looking him dead in eyes. He saw the sword reappear in her hands. She looked as if she was about to cry, he expected her to kill him, but instead she let out a determined cry, before planting her sword deep into the ground and she offered him her hand.

He looked at delicate hands for a moment and back to her bright blue eyes.

“The fight is to the death.: He whispered.

Jamie gave him a kind smile and rolled her eyes.

“House rules, not mine.” She whispered.

She stretched her arm out some more before leaning closer to his face and whispered.

“Come on man, don’t make this weird.”

Draal slowly took her hand It felt small and fragile in is own. She let out a grunt of effort as she helped him up from the edge of the cliff.

The crowd stared in disbelief for a moment, right before growing angry. They began to boo loudly at the two. Jamie couldn't believe how they were acting. It felt wrong to her. Draal turned her.

“You should have killed me.” he said, just quite enough for her to hear.

Jamie marched to the center of the arena.

She looked at the crowd, anger boiling inside of her, but she kept calm on the outside.

“LIsten up!”  
The crowd grew silent, never hearing the girl speak with such authority before.

“I might not follow your rules, but neither did this amulet!” She said as she gestured to the amulet in her armor when it chose me! And your all so focused on your own people, the people who are supposed to protect you, killing whoever challenges them! That you don’t realize that their are changelings over your head. Living in _my_ town.”   
The crowd gasped in shock, looking at one another in fear.

“What are you talking about?” Vendel demanded.

Jamie’s eyes landed on him. “What I’m saying. Is that you need a Trollhunter who doesn't live in the shadows.We all need to work together! And because you all have had your heads stuck in the ground, they have been building Killahead- Aaascmklr”  
Blinky pulled her out of the arena.

“Stop say no more.” He said, his voice somewhat panicked.

“Blinky stop! They need to know!”

As Blinky started to ramble Jamie turned back around. She saw the people in the stands still booing Draal and throwing stuff at him.

Jamie’s heart sunk at the sight.

Jamie started to walk back to him, but Blinky pulled her away.

“I know you meant well Mistress Jamie with sparing his life, but trolls are different than your kind. As you see sparing someone as a sign of mercy, even a truce. For trolls, it ruins their honor.”   
Jamie’s heart dropped to her stomach, not realizing the consequences of her actions. She hugged herself and she felt tears forming in her eyes as her friends led her out of Trollmarket. Unaware of Vendel watching her from the stands. Thinking about her actions.

As soon as they left th Hero’s forge Toby gave her big hug.

“Oh thank God you're alive!” He cheered.

Jamie winced at the tightness of the hug.

“Yeah I’m alive and sore Tobes. You  gotta ease up dude.” She said with a soft giggle.

“Just give one more minute.” Toby responded hugging her a little tighter.

“Blinkous, Aaaarrgghh. A word.” Vendel appeared in the doorway of the forge a stern look on his face. Aaaarrgghh gave her a pat on the head and mumbled “Good fight.” As Blinky continued to ramble on and on.

Jamie turned to Toby as they continued to walk out of Trollmarket.

“You read the letter.” Jamie stated.

Toby gave her a large grin. “I’m your best friend. You have no idea how happy this makes me!”

* * *

 

As Jamie bid her goodbyes to Toby she placed the amulet in her pocket. Jamie opened the and announced herself home.

Jamie was about to head upstairs to her room, when her mom pulled her into kitchen. Jamie sighed and took a seat in the kitchen by her mother she looked up as a cup of tea was placed in front of her and her mother. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who her mother’s guest was.   
Normora gave her a kind smile as she took her place at the table by her mother.

Jamie looked at tea and at the Changeling in front of her.

Barbra placed a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Jamie, don’t you have something to say to Miss Normora.” She said with the hint of a stern tone.

Jamie fiddled with hair, undoing the braid she had put it in for the fight and began to comb her fingers through her hair. A nervous  habit she had picked up over the years.

“I’m sorry for breaking into the museum, ma’am. I shouldn't have broken in, it was wrong and unforgivable and I wish I hadn't done it.” Jamie whispered. Maybe if she played nice, told her what she wanted to hear she would leave.

Normora gave her a smile. “You’re forgiven, little one.” She said as she took a sip of her tea. Jamie watched her for a moment and when she saw that nothing happened she took a sip from her cup. Seeing that her mother had drank over half her cup before she walked in.  Jamie sat their silently, watching Normora with untrusting eyes.Barbra chatted away with Normora.Jamie had zoned out for a moment, beginning to feel a little sleepy, she jumped as she heard a thud on the table. Jamie turned to her mom and she panicked.   
“Mom!” She screamed.

She jumped up and instantly regretted it. She caught herself on the table and realized she could no longer see straight.

She heard one of the chairs scrape the ground and heard a set of heels click on the floor. Jamie’s knees felt week, and her arms go numb. Jamie lost her grip on the table and was about to hit the floor, but she felt a pair of arms catch her.

“You should be more careful with what you drink, little one.”  
Jamie could barely keep her eyes opened. She could barely speak, but it didn't stop her from trying.

“What did you do?” she mumbled, fighting the hold that sleep was trying to catch her in.

“It’s alright little one. Just a heavy sleeping drug. Doesn’t  work on a full blooded changeling, but it's highly effective on humans and halfings.”

The last thing Jamie heard was Normora talking about how happy her prince would be to see her, before the darkness took hold and Jamie’s entire world went black.

She threw the girl over her shoulder with ease and walked out of the Lake house hold. She placed Jamie in the front seat of her car and buckled her in. She took the amulet out of the girls pocket and threw it in the glove department and tied Jamie’s wrist up and drove off into the night.

  



	9. Meeting Bular at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'll try and make the next one longer. I've been caught up in school and I got busy so the story went on an unexpected hiatus. Also, the rating is about to change.

Normora turned to the little halfling in her seat and chuckled softly. She turned her head back to the road and pulled into the parking lot of the museum. As she got out of her car, she heard the girl beginning to wake up. She took the little bottle from her pocket book and forced it in her mouth. Jamie’s eyes shot open and she weakly pushed her away. As Normora pulled the tiny bottle from her lips and Jamie instantly tried to spit it out. Normora covered her mouth and pinched her nose and Jamie stubbornly didn't swallow the liquid. Jamie tried to pull her hands away, but Normora was to strong. Jamie whimpered and forced the liquid down her throat as the need for oxygen grew to strong. Jamie’s eyes glazed over after seconds drinking the liquid. Normora waited for Jamie’s breathing pattern to change to a more calm, gentle, deep pattern. The last thing Jamie remembered was Normora unbuckling her seat and picking her up like a child. The very last thing she’s heard was. Normora shushing her softly before her world and mind went black.

* * *

As Nomura picked Jamie up, the task being slightly more difficult with the girl's wrist being tied together. Normora closed the passenger door of her car with a firm bump with her hip and walked into museum. Unaware of the glaring yellow eyes , rimmed with red watching her every move as she held Jamie tightly in her arms.As she walked in the dark hallways of the museum she made her way past the many Changelings and Gumm-Gumm’s working to move Killahead head bridge she felt the tiny Trollhunter shift in her arms as she continued to sleep. She nuzzled her face in Normora’s shoulder and relaxed and sleepily mumbled “Mommy.” In her sleep muddled mind. Normora shushed her softly once more as she spotted her Prince speaking to Stricklander in the distance. She made her way to the two, most likely discussing where they should rebuild the bridge. As Normora stopped in beside the pair, Jamie still in arm sleeping heavily. Stricklander turned his head and his eyes widened, worry filled his eyes. Bular was puzzled for Stricklander sudden silence and turned to see what Stricklander was staring at, as he turned around to see the Changeling Normora holding a sleeping Jamie in her arms. His eyes laid on the tiny Trollhunter for a long minete, not saying a word. Normora felt her heart pounding in her chest, his silence making the atmosphere uneasy. Normora stayed silent, Stricklander glaring daggers at his fellow Changeling. “Hand her to me.” Bular said, his tone was soft, most likely for Jamie’s sake, yet demanding at the same time. Normora handed the her to Bulay softly. As Bular took hold of the girl, he realized how small she truly was. She could fit in his hands perfectly curled up in a ball, much like a kitten. Bular gave Normora a brief grunt letting her know the consequences for her failure would not be nearly as severe for her gift. Bular dismissed the two Changelings before taking the Jamie to his chambers. As he entered he laid the sleeping girl down in his cot, she nuzzled deeply into the soft furs and fell into a deeper, more comfortable sleep. Bular kneeled closer to the human brushed her soft dark hair behind her ear. Bular stood there for a moment admiring the girl’s beauty for a moment. She was so close to him now, while he was in his true form, not wearing the green jew that gave him the appearance of a human and allowed him to see her in the daylight. Bular stood back up and walked to the other side of his chambers and picked up a black leather collar, attached to a nearly impervious metal he had acquired centuries ago from a group of vikings. He walked back to Jamie, kneeling down to place the collar carefully as possible on her neck in hopes to not wake her before taking the chain and attaching it to a pole by his cot, giving it a quick tug making sure that the chain was secure before taking laying on his cot behind Jamie and pulled her closer to his chest, tensing slightly as she began to move. Only for her to turn to his front burying herself in the soft furs on his chest. Bular relaxed, pulled her closer and drifted into a dreamless sleep. ---

* * *

Jamie slowly began to wake, her mind still muddled with the urge to sleep, not really wanting to wake because she felt warm and comfortable, but her head was beginning to hurt Jamie slowly opened her eyes and she felt her blood run cold. This was not her bed, this wasn't her room and there was someone beside her holding onto her, keeping her there. So Jamie did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

* * *

Bular’s eyes shot open as Jamie’s screaming reached his ears. He could feel her starting to hit his chest with her fist and demanding to be let go. “Let go of me! Let go know! Where the hell am I! What did you do to my mom!” She demanded. Bular sat up releasing her from his grip. Jamie scampered away from him and off the cot. She tried to run out the room but was instantly stopped roughly as she reached the full length of the chain. She fell back and began to cough roughly as she tried to get her breath back in check. As soon as Bular began to walk to her, Jamie ran, this time fully aware of the leash and collar. Her mind was filled with such panic at her situation that she literally backed into a corner and Bular was instantly in front of her. Jamie looked at her surrounding to see if there was anything she could arm herself with and found an old knife with a brown leather handle and a slightly curved blade with jagged ends to it. She took the knife from the wall and pointed it at Bular. Bular couldn't help but chuckle softly as the Trollhunter attempted to stab him in the leg. He dodged the attack with ease and and grabbed the chain and pulled Jamie back causing her to lose her balance and fall back, the knife slipping from her hands. Bular took the blade and placed it out of her reach. Bular tightened his grip on the chain and gave Jamie a stern look, Jamie glared at him, panting heavily out of anger and slight exhaustion from her attempt to defend herself against Bular. Bular’s face suddenly broke into a smile and began to laugh at how adorable she looked. “You are a clever one, aren't you Kitten.” Bular stated as Jamie’s face went from anger to genuine confusion. Bular walked closer to her and brushed her hair out of face and smiled. “You’re even more beautiful up close.” He purred. Jamie jerked away from him. Not wanting her kidnapper to touch her. Bular chuckled at the sign of defiance. “My father always said I had a taste for the feisty ones.” Bular continued to stroke Jamie’s hair, enjoying the soft texture of it. “I’m going to enjoy getting to know you Kitten and bringing you to side.” Bular stated as he ran his hands from her hair to her arms, before pulling the chain roughly bringing her closer and placed a kiss on her lips. Jamie felt her heart pounding in her chest roughley. This had to be the worst Saturday of her life.


End file.
